Sweet Scandal
by White Azalea
Summary: Tentang seorang reporter; Ino dan boat racer terkenal; Sasuke. Apa yang akan Ino lakukan ketika di hadapkan dengan pemuda dingin dan pemaksa seperti Uchiha Sasuke? Lantas apa yang akan Ino lakukan jika ia terlibat skandal dengan Sasuke? DLDR!
1. That Arrogant Boy

**Sweet Scandal**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

 **[Chapter 1: That Arrogant Boy]**

Ino merapikan blouse biru mudanya. Tak lupa menguncir kembali surai platinanya. Ia tersenyum puas dengan tampilannya kali ini setelah sekian lama mematut diri di cermin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pantry, menyeduh secangkir kopi panas kemudian kembali duduk di meja kerjanya. Hari ini tepat dua tahun ia bekerja sebagai reporter di _Kohona Star Publishing_. Ia merupakan reporter majalah QUEEN—sebuah majalah yang ditujukan untuk wanita.

Menjadi seorang reporter adalah hal paling menyenangkan bagi Ino sekaligus cita-citanya sedari dulu. Dan salah satu alasan ia menjadi reporter adalah ia ingin menjadi reporter khusus _Total Coverage_ pada majalah QUEEN. Di mana _Total Coverage_ ini adalah salah satu rubrik yang berisi tentang keseharian, dan informasi lain mengenai narasumber yang diliput. Ia sungguh bersyukur. Atas kerja keras dan tekadnya, ia berhasil menjadi reporter khusus _Total Coverage_.

Gadis pirang ini menyesap kopinya yang mulai mendingin sebelum kembali menyelesaikan artikel yang tengah disusunnya. Setelah artikel tersebut hampir selesai, ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Baru saja akan mengetikkan sesuatu pada desktopnya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kerja bagus Yamanaka!"

Ino berbalik dan ia mendapati _chief editor_ nya tengah memerhatikan pekerjaanya.

"Terimakasih, Hatake-san."

Pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu tersenyum. Ia hanya akan tersenyum seperti sekarang jika akan memberikan pekerjaan berat pada bawahannya.

"Begini—" Pria Hatake itu memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Karena intuisimu bagus, aku ingin kau mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke— _boat racer_ itu hari ini. Aku rasa dia subjek tepat untuk _Total Coverage_ kali ini."

Ino menautkan kedua alisnya. Bingung. "Apa?! Hari ini?"

"Tentu saja hari ini. Dan aku ingin kau yang melakukan pekerjaan ini."

"Tapi Hatake-san, saya masih harus menyelesaikan _Total Coverage_ narasumber kemarin. Kenapa harus saya dan bukan yang lain?"

Bukannya memberi jawaban, Kakashi hanya tersenyum pada bawahannya itu. Senyum iblis.

Sementara itu Ino menghela napas melihat senyum khas atasannya itu yang berarti tidak bisa dibantah.

.

.

.

Ino sesekali melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia takut terlambat ke tempat narasumbernya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mempersiapkan apapun untuk wawancara itu. Setelah diberikan surat tugas oleh atasannya, ia langsung bergegas memasukkan semua barang yang di atas meja kerjanya ke dalam tas dan langsung pergi ke lokasi di mana kejuaraan boat race diadakan.

Gadis pirang itu memijit pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka harus mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke. Itu semua karena Kakashi datang ke pesta yang diadakan perusahaan lain dan mengundang beberapa tamu penting tadi malam bersama dengan Ino kemudian bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan akhirnya ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke merupakan subjek yang tepat untuk rubrik _Total Coverage_. Namun bagi Ino, seorang Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya malu tadi malam.

" _Apa kau benar-benar reporter? Jika nanti suatu saat orang sepertimu ingin mewawancaraiku, aku akan segera menolaknya. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti pengganggu."_

Begitulah yang dikatakan Sasuke sesaat setelah Ino memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai reporter arahan Kakashi di pesta tadi malam. Ino bisa saja memukul Sasuke tepat diwajahnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada di pesta yang diadakan perusahaan lain dan dia di sana bersama dengan atasannya. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan arogan yang dituturkan Sasuke.

Ia masih tidak menyangka akan mewawancarai Sasuke saat itu. Ia takut akan dipermalukan lagi oleh pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Terlebih tugas wawancara kali ini begitu mendadak dan dia benar-benar tidak memiliki persiapan apapun. Ino pernah mewawancarai atlit sebelumnya pada beberapa event tapi ia tidak mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan saat wawancara itu.

"Apa aku bisa melakukan wawancara ini?" Ino menghela napas setelah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak yakin dengan wawancara kali ini. Dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jikalau Sasuke menolaknya mentah-mentah untuk diwawancara. Ino memperlambat langkahnya ketika sudah dekat dengan lokasi di mana narasumbernya berada. Semakin dekat dengan lokasi, ia semakin dapat mencium aroma khas air. Ia berhenti sejenak setelah berada tepat di depan gerbang bertuliskan _Konoha Boat Race Track._

Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak. "Ternyata tempat ini lebih besar dibandingkan apa yang kupikirkan."

Iris biru lautnya menelusuri tempat itu sesaat setelah ia memasuki lokasi. Didapatinya bagunan modern bercat terang dengan banyak monitor besar, beberapa toko, dan banyak orang berkerumun di sana. Ino menerobos kerumunan orang dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk penonton yang paling dekat dengan air—paling depan.

Ino tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada di sana. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penonton, ia menoleh ke arah papan nilai elektrik yang terpampang di dekat kursi penonton. Pada papan nilai itu tertulis bahwa pertandingan selanjutnya baru saja akan dimulai. Para penonton bersorak ketika wajah para pembalap ditampilkan pada monitor besar di sebelah papan nilai.

Ino memerhatikan peserta boat race dengan saksama hingga monitor menampilkan wajah Uchiha Sasuke berikut profil singkatnya. Ino sedikit terkejut. Uchiha Sasuke yang ada di monitor tidak seperti orang yang tadi malam dilihatnya. Monitor menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum seusai mempersiapkan _boat_ nya kemudian berkata, "aku akan menjadi juara _Konoha Boat Championship_ tahun ini!" Sebelum memakai helmnya. Ino menautkan alisnya. Ia bergegas merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya—berniat mencari tahu tentang _Konoha Boat Championship_ di internet. Baru saja ia membuka _browser_ di _smartphone_ nya, ia mendengar bahwa pertandingan balap boat akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Pengumuman _boat race_ akan dimulai dan para pesertanya diharapkan untuk bersiap datang melalui loadspeaker di sudut atas bangku penonton. Ino merasa atmosfir tempat itu mendadak berubah. Seluruh kursi penonton yang sedari tadi kosong kini terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang berkerumun tadi. Ia pun mengingat-ingat nomor _boat_ Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi sempat tertangkap kamera dan ditampilkan di monitor. Para pembalap sudah berada di atas _boat_ nya—siap di posisi masing-masing. Ino memicingkan matanya. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke dengan jelas dari tempat duduknya. Ia menyadari bahwa masing-masing peserta memakai jaket dengan warna berbeda dan Sasuke memakai jaket berwarna biru tua.

Ino merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa ia mendadak begitu bersemangat setelah mendengar suara mesin _boat_ dihidupkan. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara terompet yang begitu nyaring tanda pertandingan dimulai. Gadis pirang itu menorehkan pandangannya kembali ke pertandingan.

BROOM!

Perahu bermesin milik peserta balapan melintas dengan cepat dan menimbulkan suara mesin yang begitu nyaring. Ino sempat terkaget kemudian kembali memerhatikan pertandingan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia mengepalkan tangannya antusias kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Posisinya sama seperti penonton lainnya. Tanpa sadar kini ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mendekat ke pagar pembatas kursi penonton seakan berusaha melihat pertandingan lebih dekat.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya.

"Dimana Uchiha Sasuke?" Selama dia memerhatikan pertandingan itu, ia tidak menemukan pemuda itu. Ia megedarkan pandangannya ke pertandingan, mencari keberadaan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, didapatinya cipratan air yang begitu besar dan suara mesin boat dari sebuah _boat_ yang baru saja melintas di hadapannya. Ia bersyukur tempatnya berada tidak terlalu dekat dengan air sehingga tidak terkena cipratan. Sekilas dilihatnya seseorang memakai jaket biru tua pada _boat_ dengan nomor _boat_ yang tadi sempat dimunculkan di monitor. Ino ingat betul, orang yang memakai jaket biru tua di atas _boat_ itu adalah Sasuke.

Dilihatnya _boat_ yang dikendalikan Sasuke melaju begitu cepat, mendahului peserta lain—memimpin pertandingan. Ino semakin antusias. Pandangannya seakan terkunci pada Sasuke dan _boat_ nya yang seakan tengah memecah air. Sasuke dengan mantap menaikkan kecepatan _boat_ nya dan memperlebar jarak antara boatnya dengan pembalap lainnya.

Para penonton berdiri dari kursinya kemudian bersorak. "Ayo Sasuke!"

Penonton di sana begitu antusias melihat jagoan mereka memimpin pertandingan. Seperti apa yang dilihat, _boat_ yang dikendalikan Sasuke hampir mendekati garis finish.

Ino ikut terbawa suasana saat penonton lainnya berdiri dan bersorak kencang menyemangati Sasuke. Semakin penonton bersorak kencang, semakin kencang pula boat Sasuke melaju. Hingga akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu memenangkan pertandingan. Penonton berteriak bahagia atas kemenangan Sasuke.

 _Jadi inilah_ boat race. _Bahkan orang awam sepertiku tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar pembalap hebat dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada pertandingan ini_. Ino berujar dalam hati.

Sasuke memelankan laju boatnya, ia kemudian berdiri di atas _boat_ nya dan melepas helm yang dikenakannya. Dia tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangannya pada penonton. Ino termenung sejenak memerhatikan wajah bahagia Sasuke. Ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke di pesta tadi malam.

Ia tidak percaya, jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Seakan ada sesuatu yang merasukinya. Ia bertekad bagaimanapun caranya, dia harus mewawancarai pemuda Uchiha itu. Terlebih setelah menonton pertandingan itu. Ino menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan berhasil mewawancaraimu. Lihat saja!"

.

.

.

Seusai pertandingan, Ino bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Ia menemui asisten Sasuke dan mengemukakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Karena itu, kami ingin meliput seluruh kegiatan Uchiha Sasuke secara intensif selama beberapa bulan ke depan untuk rubrik _Total Coverage_."

Pria di hadapannya itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ino, "aku sudah diberitahu oleh atasanmu mengenai hal ini melalui telepon. Dan aku sudah memberitahukan Sasuke. Sekarang kita tunggu saja konfirmasi darinya." Pria paruh baya itu jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau harus sangat hati-hati menangani anak itu. Karena—ah sudahlah. _Good luck_!"

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. "Err—terimakasih?"

"Ah! Aku baru ingat ada beberapa keperluan yang harus diurus untuk wawancara ini. Tunggu sebentar di sini ya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang asisten pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Ino sendiri.

 _Tunggu! Apa maksudnya harus berhati-hati menangani Sasuke? Sudahlah ini bukan saatnya memerdulikan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin mewawancarainya, karena itu aku harus berusaha sebaik mungkin_. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus pikiran buruknya tadi.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, dan ia melihat orang-orang berkerumun di kejauhan. Ia penasaran dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Ternyata kerumunan itu adalah fans para peserta balapan yang menunggu kedatangan idolanya di depan pintu keluar. Ino merasa itu adalah kesempatannya agar dapat bertemu Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya selama apapun menunggu, Sasuke tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tetapi gadis Yamanaka itu tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha untuk tetap menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

Beberapa lama kemudian, para pembalap tadi keluar dari pintu. Ino menajamkan pandangannya. Memerhatikan lekat-lekat sekitarnya. Ia menerobos kerumunan itu dan mencoba melihat lebih jelas para pembalap yang keluar dengan menjinjitkan kakinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Ino melihat Sasuke keluar dari pintu. Sasuke tersenyum pada fansnya. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan langkah percaya dirinya sungguh atraktif.

Ino berencana untuk berteriak memanggilnya dan kemudian berbicara pada Sasuke secara baik-baik. Ia tidak mau pemuda Uchiha itu mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, ia ingin Sasuke tidak melihatnya seakan dia adalah seorang pengganggu. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, mengembuskan napas perlahan sebelum akhirnya berteriak diantara kerumunan.

"Permisi! Uchiha-san!" Teriak Ino.

Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak menggubris teriakkan Ino dan menganggapnya seperti fansnya yang lain. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas ke arahnya dan kembali melihat ke direksi lain seakan baginya keberadaan Ino bukanlah apa-apa.

Ino menghela napas dan mencoba mendekat. Ia menerobos kerumunan itu dan mencoba berteriak lagi.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino dari _Kohona Star Publishing!"_

Setelah mendengar teriakkan Ino, Sasuke akhirnya melihat ke arahnya.

"Saya kemari untuk mewawancaraimu!"

Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan berbalik sepeuhnya menghadap kerumunan tersebut, menghadap ke arah Ino. Ino kemudian membebaskan dirinya dari kerumunan itu dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu." Sasuke menjawab Ino dingin. "Apakah kau yang akan jadi reporternya?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi tersenyum cerah pada fansnya mendadak merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih dingin dibandingkan saat bertemu dengan Ino di pesta tadi malam.

Sasuke menatap Ino tajam.

"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya padamu kan? Kalau begitu akan ku katakan sekali lagi agar kau mengerti. Aku tidak mau diwawancarai oleh pengganggu sepertimu."

"A-Apa?!"

"Selamat tinggal." Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Ino.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal.

.

.

.

" _Aku tidak mau diwawancarai oleh pengganggu sepertimu."_

Ino berjalan gontai keluar dari _Konoha Boat Race Track._ Kesal dan sedih dirasakannya menjadi satu. Ia merasa bahwa dia tidak dapat melakukan lagi pekerjaan itu. Tapi di satu sisi, ia benar-benar ingin mewawancarai Sasuke setelah melihatnya bertanding. Ia melihat lagi Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Ino tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan berteriak dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

"Permisi! Uchiha-san!"

Ia mempercepat larinya. "Saya baru saja menonton pertandingan anda!"

"Terimakasih."

Sasuke bahkan tidak berhenti sejenak ataupun menoleh pada Ino. Tapi Ino tetap mendekatinya.

"Saya baru tahu bahwa _boat race_ sangat hebat dan menakjubkan dan bahkan memberikan kesan menyenangkan pada orang yang melihatnya."

Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ino tetap berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Saya ingin memberi tahu orang-orang yang tidak tau tentang hal itu. Saya juga ingin memberi tahu pada orang-orang yang tidak tahu bahwa olahraga semacam ini ada!" Ino menjeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Saya ingin menyampaikan pada orang-orang kegembiraan dan hal menyenangkan yang Saya rasakan hari ini setelah menonton pertandingan tadi."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke berbalik. Mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Saya tahu, saya harus lebih banyak belajar mengenai hal itu. Tapi sekarang saya bertekad untuk memelajari _boat race_ lebih intensif. Karena itu, ijinkan saya mewawancarai anda!"

Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia takut akan ditolak lagi oleh Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan jika hal ini tidak berhasil. Ino sudah mengutarakan perasaan yang sebenarnya mengenai apa yang dia rasakan selama menonton pertandingan itu pada Sasuke. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia bukan seorang pengganggu dan ingin Sasuke percaya padanya.

Hal tersebut berlangsung sesaat namun bagi Ino menunggu jawaban dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke bagaikan menunggu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ino bingung mengapa Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, ia membuka matanya dan didapatinya Sasuke sudah berada di depannya.

"Kau—" Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"—Ketika kau berteriak seperti itu, kau membuatku malu. Kau tidak lihat banyak orang memerhatikanmu? Seharusnya kau sadar situasi dan tempat!"

Ino terkaget.

"Sa-saya minta maaf!" Ino bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia berteriak sekencang itu.

Ino salah tingkah, Sasuke menghela napas dan berbalik kemudian berjalan menjauhi Ino.

"Permisi.. Uchiha-san?"

"Ok"

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. "Uchiha-san?"

"Kau boleh mewawancaraiku."

"Apa? Benarkah?!" Ino berteriak kegirangan.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, "kau masih saja berbicara keras sekali. Jika kau bicara seperti itu lagi, kau akan mengganggu orang lain."

"M-maafkan saya. Saya akan lebih hati-hati." Ino _blushing_ berat.

"Setidaknya itu pertanda bahwa kau memiliki semangat yang bagus."

Ino terbengong sejenak, "kau yakin tidak apa-apa saya mewawancarai anda?"

"Kau ingin aku menolaknya?"

"Aa—tidak!" Ino refleks menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih sudah mengijinkan untuk diwawancara! Saya tidak sabar untuk mewawancarai anda!" Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya, senang.

"Hn." Sasuke dengan segan membalasnya dan melihat ke direksi lain.

Dari kejauhan terdengar Sasuke dipanggil. Menyadari hal tersebut, Ino menyudahi pertemuan mereka. "Maaf aku sudah menahanmu lama. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri."

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan melangkah menjauh dari sana meninggalkan Ino yang memerhatikannya pergi. Tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, seakan teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tapi ada beberapa syarat."

"Syarat?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau tidak boleh menghalangiku. Dan jangan lupa dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi mengenai _boat race_." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan raut wajah serius.

Ino menegakkan tubuhnya. "Saya mengerti!" Ia tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke pikirkan mengenai jawabannya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke mengerti karena karena akhirnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Ah! Ternyata kau di sini, Sasuke! Kau kemana saja?"

Asisten Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ino dan Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan terkejut melihat Ino berada di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya pada Ino.

"Sa-saya.. saya hanya memperkenalkan diri dan memberitau mengenai wawancara."

"Apa aku berkata kau harus melakukan itu? Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai wawancara itu." Pria itu menghela napas pelan. "Jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, ijin wawancaramu akan dibatalkan. Kau mengerti?!"

"M-maaf..."

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya memerhatikan Ino dan tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

Kesal karena diomeli sang asisten, Ino menghela napas berat sembari meninggalkan _Konoha Boat Race Track._ Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan Sasuke tadi. Ino mengecek _smartphone_ nya. Wawancaranya dengan Sasuke dimulai besok.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku besok ya?" Ino berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa pemikiran buruk bertengger di otaknya. Tapi ia berusaha keras tidak memerdulikan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Ino menjalani meeting bersama _chief editor_ nya.

"Bagus! Kau udah memperkenalkan diri pada Uchiha Sasuke. Rupanya kita mendapat persetujuan langsung darinya. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan kan?" Kakashi memandangi bawahannya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Tidak Hatake-san." Ino merasa yakin mengenai hal tersebut.

"Baguslah. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Jika ada sesuatu hal terjadi, segera beritahukan padaku." Kakashi menepuk pundak Ino sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapannya.

Sebenarnya Ino merasa bersalah sudah berkata bohong pada atasannya itu.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada secarik kertas yang diberikan Kakashi di atas meja kerjanya. Kertas tersebut berisikan kontak Sasuke dan asistennya. Baru saja ia akan duduk kembali ke kursinya, ia melihat Kiba berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ino selamat! Aku sudah dengar semuanya! Kau akan mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke untuk _Total Coverage_ kali ini kan?" Kiba tersenyum ceria pada Ino.

"Ah tentu! Aku sangat senang."

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau membutuhkannya. Panggil saja aku dan aku akan datang!"

"Baiklah terimakasih Kiba." Ino tersenyum sekilas pada rekan kerjanya itu kemudian kembali berkutat dengan setumpuk artikel yang harus disusunnya.

"Tapi… Uchiha Sasuke—"

Ino melirik Kiba.

"—Dia sangat tampan bukan?"

Ino mengangguk, "ya tapi—" Bagi Ino, untuk beberapa alasan, ia sulit menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Kiba melihat Ino penuh tanda tanya. Penasaran dengan jawaban Ino.

"Apa kau menyukai…"

"A-apa yang kau katakan?! Jangan bodoh!" Ino mencoba kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada pekerjaannya. "Ayo lanjut bekerja!"

"Tunggu… Ino kumohon jangan berbohong padaku."

Kesal, Ino kemudian menyeret Kiba kembali ke meja kerjanya. Kemudian ia pergi menuju ruang referensi untuk mencari informasi mengenai _boat race_. Semakin banyak mencari tahu mengenai _boat race_ , semakin ia penasaran. Ia bahkan sempat terkaget dengan informasi yang didapatkannya. Dari referat yang dibacanya, ia baru tahu bahwa selama musim balapan, mereka tidak boleh mengontak orang lain selain orang-orang yang terlibat dengan _boat race_ saja. Bagi Ino itu sangat aneh. Dia penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya Sasuke yang melibatkan dirinya masuk ke dunia seperti itu.

Semakin mencari tahu mengenai _boat race_ , ia tidak sadar bahwa saat itu sudah tengah hari. Tidak terasa seharian ini dia membaca sekian banyak referensi. Ia kemudian bergegas makan siang sebelum waktu makan siangnya habis. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke mejanya dan mulai menyusun lagi artikel yang harus dikerjakannya hari itu.

Selama menyusun artikel, ia masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin.

 _Sasuke memang tampan. Aku mengerti dia sangat glamor dan popular. T_ _api setelah melihatnya langsung dia berbeda dibandingkan ketika tampil di televisi ataupun majalah._ Ino membatin.

Selama ini Sasuke yang dilihatnya di media terlihat mudah diajak berbincang dan terlihat menyenangkan. Tapi ketika mereka bertemu di pesta dan mengatakan hal buruk padanya, ia sempat tidak percaya. Ino merasa ada yang berbeda jika Sasuke dihadapkan dengan hal-hal mengenai _boat race_. Sasuke seakan begitu fokus dan keras kepada dirinya sendiri. Hal tersebut membuat Ino begitu penasaran.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus memeriksa jadwal Sasuke yang diberikan padanya. Karena dirasa kurang jelas dengan jadwal yang diberikan padanya, Ino bergegas menghubungi langsung Sasuke dan bertanya padanya. Baru saja ingin mengangkat teleponnya, ia berpikir lagi. Ia gugup dan tidak yakin untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Ia menarik napas sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat teleponnya dan menekan tombol telepon.

Setelah didengarnya nada sambung, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk menganggkat teleponnya.

" _Halo_?" Suara baritone terdengar di ujung sana.

"O-oh! Ini dari _Kohona Star Publishing!_ "

" _Aku sudah tau ini nomor teleponmu_."

"Oh begitu." Ino meneguk ludahnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Saya rasa sekarang tidak sedang musim pertandingan, jadi saya ingin mewawancarai anda ketika anda sedang ada waktu luang. Tidak apa-apakah?"

" _Iya tentu_."

Ino mendadak sumringah mendengarnya. "Terimakasih! Ah! Mengenai lokasi—"

Belum sempat Ino berbicara, Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

" _Aku sedang memerbaiki mesin di bengkelku_."

"Bengkelnya di mana ya?"

" _Akan kujelaskan nanti. Aku ingin sekarang kau datang ke bengkelku_."

"Apa? Sekarang?!" Ino terkaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

" _Kau ingin mewawancaraiku kan? Cepatlah datang sekarang ke bengkelku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu_."

Untuk beberapa saat Ino terbengong, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

" _Aku akan mengirim peta menuju bengkelku via FAX_."

Sasuke bahkan tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Ino.

"Uchiha-san tung—"

" _Apa? Aku sibuk_." Jawab Sasuke cuek di ujung sana. " _Kau bilang kau tidak akan menghalangiku."_

"Sa-saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu mendadak?"

" _Jika kau ingin mewawancaraiku, kutunggu sekarang juga di bengkelku. Sampai jumpa_."

Belum sempat Ino mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke memutus teleponnya.

Ino memijit pelipisnya. Seketika ia merasa bahwa Sasuke sedang memanipulasinya.

 **TBC**

* * *

From Author: My First SasuIno FF! Cerita aslinya dari game yang saya ubah-ubah. Maaf kalau Ino atau Sasuke atau karakter yang lain mendadak out of character. Semoga suka. Don't like don't read!


	2. Trapped

**Sweet Scandal**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 2: Trapped]**

Ino menghela napas berat. Kepalanya pening karena ulah Sasuke. Ia meraih cangkir kopinya lalu meneguk cairan keruh di dalamnya. Baru saja hendak beranjak pergi dari meja kerjanya, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hey Ino!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Didapatinya gadis berambut merah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" Gadis yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin itu menelengkan kepalanya, menatap rekan pirangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ngg—ya.." Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah katakan saja padaku." Karin tersenyum.

"Ini hanya masalah kecil kok, tentang jadwal wawancara dengan Sasuke yang begitu mendadak."

Karin ber-O-ria, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada arloji yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah! Sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau bisa ikut makan siang denganku jika kau mau. Atau mungkin kau tidak bisa?"

Ino berpikir sejenak sebelum mengiyakan ajakan Karin. "Aku rasa jika kita makan dengan cepat dan segera kembali kesini tidak masalah."

"Baguslah! Ayo kita makan siang!"

Selama di cafeteria, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tidak dapat berkonsentrasi selama berbicara dengan Karin di cafeteria. Pikirannya seakan entah berada di mana. Menyadari hal tersebut, Karin menepuk pelan pundak Ino.

" _Nee,_ jadi bagaimana sih sebenarnya si Uchiha Sasuke itu?"

Ino tersentak dengan pertanyaan Karin. "Kenapa kau bertanya tetang si Uchiha itu?"

"Habisnya dari tadi kau terus melamun. Aku kira kau sedang memikirkannya karena jatuh cinta padanya atau semacamnya." Ujar Karin sembari menyesap _milk tea_ favoritnya. "Lagipula Sasuke itu tampan. Tidak ada salahnya sih kalau kau tertarik padanya."

"Aku tidak memikirkan Sasuke! Aku memikirkan pekerjaan kok! Aku harus hati-hati mewawancarai _boat racer_ itu. Jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan. " Ino merengut.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan menipuku ya! Selama ini kau hanya berbicara mengenai pekerjaan. Aku khawatir padamu. Tapi kalau kau benar tertarik dengan pria, ya aku sangat bersyukur karena itu artinya kau normal."

"Karin!" Ino hampir saja tersedak _orange juice_ nya.

Karin tertawa, "habisnya aku tidak pernah mendengar kau membicarakan tentang pria manapun. Aku jadi takut kalau-kalau kau ternyata tertarik dengan perempuan."

Ino menghela napasnya. Rekannya yang satu ini memang benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan perkataan Karin. Ia sendiri merasa bahwa Sasuke memang menarik tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. _Jatuh cinta dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja!_

Setelah makan siang dengan cepat, Ino segera berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia mendapat FAX dari Sasuke berisikan peta menuju bengkelnya yang disertai sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Aku baru ingat untuk mengirimkan peta ini padamu. Aku akan berada di bengkelku besok. Kau tidak usah datang hari ini. Aku ingin kau datang ke bengkel pukul 8 pagi. –Sasuke_

Ino terbengong sejenak membaca pesan singkat yang disertakan di peta tersebut _. Pantas saja aku tidak langsung menerima peta ini. Ternyata dia lupa mengirimkannya dan dia ingin aku berada di bengkelnya sepagi itu? Kamisama!_

Gadis itu mendadak khawatir dengan pekerjaannya kali ini. Saat itu juga ia berdoa dan berharap tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun besok.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Ino berangkat menuju bengkel Sasuke menggunakan kereta pertama—kereta terpagi yang beroperasi dan bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud setibanya ia di stasiun yang tertuliskan di peta yang tidak jauh dari bengkel Sasuke. Ia tengah berada di sebuah pedesaan yang asri. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino memerhatikan pegunungan dan pepohonan yang berjejer rapih. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan tempat seperti itu lagi. Ia kembali memandangi peta yang berada di tangannya, seraya berjalan menuju bengkel.

Lama berjalan, ia tidak kujung menemukan tempat yang dimaksud. Ia sedikit resah karena merasa tersesat. Ino kembali membuka petanya, dan menyadari bahwa ia telah berjalan begitu jauh hingga masuk ke hutan di kaki gunung. Ia panik. Ia mencoba berjalan lagi, berharap menemukan seseorang yang dapat menunjukkannya jalan tapi nihil, tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Sungguh saat itu juga ia benar-benar panik dan hampir menangis. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, ia semakin masuk ke dalam hutan dan jalan yang dilaluinya semakin gelap. Ia pun berjalan berbalik arah, membaca petanya lagi dan berusaha membaca petanya dengan benar untuk ke stasiun dan memulai lagi mengikuti peta dari sana.

Sayangnya, meskipun ia sudah berbalik arah dan merasa sudah mengikuti peta untuk kembali lagi ke stasiun, ia malah semakin tersesat lebih dalam lagi ke hutan. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan kemampuanya untuk mengikuti petunjuk pada peta. Terlebih lagi langit terlihat mendung dan tidak ada petunjuk arah di dalam hutan benar-benar membuatnya terjebak di sana.

Resah, awalnya Ino memutuskan untuk menelpon Sasuke untuk menanyakan arah sembari megistirahatkan dirinya yang mulai lelah dan memeriksa kakinya yang mulai sakit tetapi niat itu diurungkannya dan berencana untuk menelponnya nanti. Ia kembali memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, berusaha keluar dari hutan. Untungnya, ia menemukan sebuah bangku dengan papan tanda bergambar bus. Ia segera mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan menelpon Sasuke.

" _Halo…"_ Ujar suara di ujung sana.

Ino merasa sangat lega setelah teleponnya diangkat, "ini dengan saya, Yamanaka. Maaf Uchiha-san, saya tersesat. Sekarang saya berdiri di tempat pemberhentian bus dengan tulisan 'Okura'—"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke lebih dulu berbicara.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau itu benar-benar reporter atau bukan?"_

"Saya minta maaf Uchiha-san…" Ino benar-benar merasa bersalah.

" _Jika kau tidak mau mewawancaraiku, pulang saja! Aku tidak peduli denganmu!"_

"S-saya benar-benar ingin mewawancarai anda, Uchiha-san. Saya benar-benar minta maaf!"

Terdengar helaan napas Sasuke di ujung telepon. Sat itu juga Ino merasa begitu bodoh.

" _Tunggu di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Apa? Uchiha-san tung—"

Sasuke memutus sambungan sebelum Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya di bangku. Ia merasa senang sekaligus bersalah. Ia senang akhirnya Sasuke bersedia diwawancarai tapi juga ia merasa bersalah karena merepotkan Sasuke yang kini dalam perjalanan menjemputnya.

20 menit kemudian.

"Hey!"

"Uchiha-san! Saya minta ma—oh!"

Ino terkejut ketika berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Perkataannya terhenti saat memerhatikan Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat maskulin dengan setelan jersey dan rambut terikat, nampak sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya mereka bertemu terlebih saat memerhatikan rambut Sasuke yang semula bergaya pantat ayam melawan gravitasi kini terikat rapih. Sasuke nampak tidak senang dengan keterkejutan Ino ketika melihat penampilannya yang berbeda.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ujarnya dingin.

"A-ah! Tidak, hanya saja anda terlihat berbeda dibandingkan kemarin. Hari ini—"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Ino dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh memakai pakaian bagus saat memperbaiki mesin? Yang benar saja!"

"Bolekah saya mengambil foto?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Bagi Ino, meskipun Sasuke tidak mengijinkannya mengambil foto, Sasuke tetap menarik.

"Ayo pergi dari sini! Reporter tukang nyasar!"

"Ap—baiklah…" Ino mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengatainya tukang nyasar. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf! Saya jarang tersesat, saya tidak selalu seperti ini!"

"Ya-ya." Ujar Sasuke sembari tertawa kecil seraya berjalan namun akhirnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Sasuke berbalik, bertemu pandang dengan Ino kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Ayo."

Ino terkaget dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya tapi ia menurut saja. Ia merasa tangan Sasuke begitu hangat, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan sulit menenangkan diri. Mereka terus berjalan hingga Sasuke perlahan melepaskan gengamannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Ino merasa sedikit sedih. Sasuke berjalan di depan Ino dengan langkah cepat hingga Ino tertinggal cukup jauh dan berlari kecil untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Omong-omong…" Sasuke memulai percakapan saat Ino sudah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau tadi berjalan sangat jauh karena kau berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya dari bengkel."

Ino terbelalak, "apa?! Benarkah? Saya benar-benar minta maaf sudah merepotkan anda."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu tapi seingatku orang-orang sekitar sini tidak pernah ada yang berjalan sampai sejauh itu. Aku heran, mengapa kau bisa kehilangan arah?"

"Oh.." Terlalu lama memikirkan jawaban, Ino kembali tertinggal di belakang Sasuke dan Ino lagi-lagi menyusul Sasuke. Baru saja Ino berlari kecil untuk menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berkata padanya agar tidak berjalan terlalu cepat, pemuda Uchiha itu malah mendadak langkahnya.

"Aku rasa akan lebih cepat sampai kalau kita naik taksi."

"Ap—" Ino yang berlari hampir dekat dengan Sasuke tersandung karena tidak melihat ada batu cukup besar di depannya. Sasuke yang melihat Ino hampir tumbang segera menangkapnya. Seketika itu juga, Ino merasa wajahnya begitu panas. Sadar bahwa ia tengah berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, ia segera melepaskan diri.

"S-saya minta maaf…" Ino langsung menunduk setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Melihat tingkah Ino, Sasuke tertawa. "Kau konyol sekali! Hahaha!"

Ino tertegun memerhatikan Sasuke yang menertawakannya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tawa dan senyum Sasuke yang dilihatnya kali ini sama seperti yang dia lihat saat Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan.

 _Kalau saja aku bisa mengambil fotonya saat tersenyum seperti itu… meskipun ia menertawakanku, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya._ Pikir Ino.

Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak naik taksi dan terus berjalan hingga sampai pada sebuah bangunan yang nampak seperti sebuah _cottage_ , tidak sebagus bangunan di kota seperti biasa dilihat Ino.

"Kita sampai." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati pagar bangunan tersebut dan membuka pintu masuk yang terkunci.

"Err—ini bengkel…anda?" Ino mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Masuklah."

Ino mengekor Sasuke. Seletah masuk Ia terbengong, masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia berada di tempat itu. Selagi Sasuke bersiap untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, gadis itu memberi pertanyaan pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Aku menyuruhmu kemari karena menjelaskannya padamu hanya akan membuang waktuku." Sasuke tidak menoleh pada Ino dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Duduk saja dimanapun, diam dan lihat."

"B-baiklah."

Ino duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak tidak jauh dari Sasuke yang memperbaiki mesinnya. Ia memerhatikan Sasuke dengan saksama. Meski begitu ia tetap tidak terlalu tahu mengenai _boat racing_ sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke lakukan.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harusnya bertanya beberapa pertanyaan padanya tapi—_

Ino urung bertanya ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang serius, memfokuskan dirinya pada mesin-mesin itu. Ini pertamakalinya Ino sulit bertanya pada narasumbernya. Ia mencoba menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya agar Sasuke tidak merasa diganggu. Setelah agak lama menunggu, ia merasa mendapat kesempatan bertanya ketika Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Apa?" Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Ino dengan nada yang ketus. Saat itu juga rasanya Ino ingin gantung diri karena narasumbernya sangat dingin padanya tapi ia bersikeras mencoba.

"Maaf saya mengganggu pekerjaan anda, tapi bolekah saya bertanya beberapa pertanyaan?"

"Hn."

Ino menghela napas mendapat jawaban demikian. Ia segera mempersiapkan note dan alat tulisnya berikut perekam suara. Ino seketika teringat akan syarat yang diberikan Sasuke untuk tidak menghalanginya, karena itu Ino mencoba berhati-hati ketika bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang biasa anda lakukan di sini?" Ino mulai bertanya.

"Mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk pertandingan." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mesin di hadapannya. "Kebanyakan _boat racer_ menggunakan tempat seperti ini."

Ino mencatat apa saja yang baru didengarnya.

"Saya mengerti. Apakah anda bekerja sendiri di sini?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Ada beberapa orang lagi yang membantuku tapi mereka sedang pergi."

Ino mengangguk sembari mencatat lagi jawaban Sasuke. "Apakah ini tempat anda menyimpan _boat_ yang akan anda pakai untuk pertandingan?"

"Tidak. Tempat ini diperuntukkan memperbaiki mesin dan membuat properti."

"Properti apa?"

"Tebak saja sendiri." Jawab Sasuke asal. Tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Ino.

Ino berpikir sesaat, mengingat apa yang sudah dibacanya kemarin di ruang referensi. "Mungkin… baling-baling?"

"Hn." Ino mengangguk, menganggap 'ya' jawaban Sasuke.

"Baling-baling yang dibuat di sini dipasangkan ke _speedboat_ yang digunakan untuk pertandingan?"

"Kau pikir kami membuatnya untuk dipasangkan ke kepala untuk terbang?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" Ino tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi jika kau mau mencobanya, aku akan memasangkannya di kepalamu."

Ino tertawa dipaksakan. Ia segera menolak dengan sopan tawaran Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang sedang anda perbaiki di sini? Apakah anda sedang memperbaiki baling-baling?" Ino melirik mesin yang menyerupai sebuah tangki dengan baling-baling di belakangnya.

"Ini tangki bensin," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan apa hubungan tangki bensin dengan baling-baling?"

"Tangki bensin ini merupakan patokan untuk pembuatan baling-baling."

Ino mengangguk mengerti kemudian menuliskan semua yang dikatakan Sasuke pada notenya. Setelah menuliskan semua yang sudah didengarnya, In kembali bertanya beberapa pertanyaan pada Sasuke yang menyadarkannya bahwa _boat racing_ itu merupakan subjek yang cukup sulit untuk dimengertinya namun juga cukup membuatnya tertarik setelah Sasuke menjelaskan secara singkat dasar-dasar mengenai _boat racing_. Ino membalik halaman note nya, berniat untuk bertanya tentang Sasuke secara personal setelah dirasa cukup mendapatkan info mengenai _boat racing_.

"Sekarang saya ingin bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi anda." Ujar Ino ragu.

"Bisakah kau lakukan itu nanti? Aku sibuk."

Gadis Yamanaka itu menautkan kedua alisnya, "tapi bukankah anda tidak keberatan jika saya bertanya selama tadi anda bekerja? Saya akan mulai dengan topik yang tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan anda."

"Terserah kau."

Ino kini sudah cukup terbiasa dengan jawaban seenak jidat dan cuek dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang anda lakukan jika sedang senggang?"

"Berlatih." Sasuke lagi-lagi menjawab singkat pertanyaan Ino.

"Selain itu?"

"Aku berlatih seharian."

Ino mengangguk. Ia berpikir tetang pertanyaan selanjutnya yang sekiranya dapat menghancurkan dinding yang Sasuke buat di antara mereka.

Sasuke medadak menghentikan pekerjaannya, "ada hal lain yang biasa aku lakukan."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Ino langsung bersiap menulis lagi di notenya.

"Ah! Apa itu?" Ino penasaran.

"Makan, mandi, dan tidur. Oh, menonton liputan dan pertandingan _boat race_ untuk diteliti lebih lanjut."

Ino terdiam.

"Ayo tulislah. Bukankah ini sebuah wawancara?"

"S-saya sudah menulisnya." Ino menatap note di pangkuannya. "Baiklah, bolekah saya bertanya mengenai hobi dan kemampuan anda yang lain?"

"Hobiku berlatih dan menonton _boat racing_ , kemampuanku memperbaiki mesin _speedboat_ dan mengendalikan _speedboat_."

Ino kembali terdiam.

"Bisakah anda memberi jawaban selain yang tadi anda ucapkan? Maksud saya seperti membaca, menonton film atau bermain game?" Ino menelan ludah, "yah hal lain yang membuat anda tertarik selain _boat racing_?"

"Aku melakukan hal seperti itu kadang-kadang."

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas pelan, "biar saya tebak. Anda pasti melakukan itu jika ada hubungannya dengan _boat racing_ kan?"

"Tepat." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Ino menggelengkan kepala. Ia merasa harus memberi Sasuke pujian sebagai orang yang cinta sekali dengan _boat racing_ tapi mendengar semua jawaban Sasuke selama bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, Ino merasa itu bukanlah seperti wawancara yang biasa dilakukannya. Ino sebisa mungkin memutar otaknya untuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan dimuat di artikelnya mengenai betapa hebatnya Sasuke.

Ino kemudian melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan lagi pada Sasuke yang kembali dijawab dengan jawaban yang singkat dan tidak berhenti dari kegiatan memperbaiki mesinnya.

"Jadi—" Ino menarik napas sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya, "—apa yang anda lakukan jika sedang tidak bertanding atau berlatih? Apa anda menghabiskan waktu di sini?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sembari mengecek tangki bensin menggunakan satu mata tertutup.

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke yang sedang bekerja dan memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar agar tidak menggangu. Ketika Ino berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, Sasuke malah memanggilnya.

"Hey."

Ino menoleh, "ya?"

"Ambilkan aku tang pada rak di sana." Sasuke menunjuk rak yang dimaksud.

Ino mengangguk dan mencoba meraih rak yang tinggi hingga cukup sulit untuk dijangkaunya. Ia berjinjit tapi masih tidak sampai dan memutuskan mencari barang untuk dinaikinya agar dapat menjangkau rak itu. Baru saja akan berbalik, ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Ino terkejut, dilihatnya Sasuke tengah memegang pinggangnya dan dengan mudah mengangkatnya.

"Ap—apa yang anda lakukan?!"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjangkaunya, seharusnya kau bilang padaku."

"Tapi anda sedang bekerja—dan mengapa anda melakukan ini?" Tanya Ino panik dan sedikit meronta.

"Karena kau bersusah payah menjangkau rak itu. Cepatlah ambil tangnya! Dan berhenti meronta! Kalau tidak, aku akan menjatuhkanmu!" Ancam Sasuke.

Ino segera mengambil barang yang dimaksud Sasuke, dan ia merasa kakinya kembali menapaki tanah. Sasuke segera mengambil barang yang diperlukannya dari tangan Ino.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke singkat dan kembali bekerja.

Yang tadi dilakukan Sasuke padanya membuatnya urung beranjak keluar ruangan. Ino kembali duduk di tempatnya semula sembari menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku mau mandi." Ujar Sasuke sembari melongos pergi.

Ino geram melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seakan memanipulasinya. Baru saja pemuda Uchiha itu meninggalkannya untuk mandi, ia mendengar suara ketukkan dari luar ruangan. Akhirnya Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya. Di balik pintu terdapat seorang pemuda yang memakai setelan jersey seperti Sasuke.

"Hah? Mana Sasuke?" Pemuda itu terkejut saat Ino muncul di balik pintu.

"Dia sedang mandi." Jawab Ino.

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan kumis kucing di wajahnya itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bisakah kau pangggilkan dia untukku?" Pinta pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa?!"

"Aku baru saja membeli barang yang ia butuhkan. Bisa tolong kau katakan padanya ada beberapa hal penting yang harus aku diskusikan dengannya? Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan dan aku harus segera pergi."

Ino terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tolong cepat panggilkan dia sekarang!"

"B-baiklah!" Ino bergegas masuk ke dalam dan mencari Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ia malu untuk berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mandi, tapi sesuai dengan apa yang dipinta oleh pemuda tadi ia mencari kamar mandi untuk menemui Sasuke. Ino kemudian menemukan sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti kamar mandi. Ia dapat mendengar suara shower dari dalam ruangan. Disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ini memalukan sekali…" Ino berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ino membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang berada dibalik pintu dan wajahnya merona seketika.

"Permisi, Uchiha-san!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku. Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara lebih keras lagi." Ino menghela napas berat.

"Uchiha-san! Ada orang yang mencari anda, dan dia bilang, dia membelikan barang yang anda butuhkan."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Padahal Ino merasa sudah meanggil Sasuke cukup lantang. Ino kemudian mengetuk pintu di depannya dan memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san! Uchi—"

Baru saja ia akan berteriak lagi, pintu terbuka dari dalam dan Sasuke muncul dibalik pintu.

"Apa? Aku tidak mende—"

Ino mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai terjatuh.

"Aaaa—"

"Hey awas!"

Ino terjatuh. Namun ketika terjatuh, ia merasa tidak menyentuh lantai melainkan pada suatu benda empuk di bawahnya.

 _T-tunggu! Empuk?!_ Mata Ino yang semula tertutup, perlahan terbuka. Didapatinya Sasuke berada di bawahnya dan tengah memeluknya. Ino dapat merasakkan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak kencang. Suhu tubuh Ino mendadak naik.

"Um—" Ino perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada telanjang Sasuke ke wajahnya. Sasuke pun melihat ke arahnya. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat. Tubuh Sasuke masih basah karena habis mandi. Aroma _pinewoods_ menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ino meraih dada bidang Sasuke dan memandanginya cukup lama. Sasuke sadar dadanya sedang diperhatikan tetapi ia tetap diam. Malu, Ino langsung bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?!_ Saat itu juga Ino merasa wajahnya begitu panas.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **From Author** : Maaf kalau Ino atau Sasuke atau karakter lainnya mendadak out of character. Semoga suka. Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

 _Thanks to:_

 **Ayam Rusa** : Thanks reviewnya! Kali-kali bikin makhluk Uchiha jadi atlit gapapa kali ya :')  
 **Hime Yamanaka, INOcent Cassiopeia & YamanakaSwift13**: Thanks kalian! :)  
U **lin Nuha & Call Me Baby Lotion**: Aw.. Thanks! perahu di ch sebelumnya itu sebenarnya _speedboat_ bukan _canoe_ ataupun perahu lainnya, ch 1 sudah di update kok smoga tidak gagal paham lagi ya. Maaf sebelumnya bikin gagal paham :')

 **Dan semua yang sudah nge-alert thanks yaa! :)**


	3. Misunderstanding

**Sweet Scandal**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 3: Misunderstanding]**

 _Sebenarnya ia malu untuk berbicara dengan laki-laki yang sedang mandi, tapi sesuai dengan apa yang dipinta oleh pemuda tadi ia mencari kamar mandi untuk menemui Sasuke. Ino kemudian menemukan sebuah ruangan yang nampak seperti kamar mandi. Ia dapat mendengar suara shower dari dalam ruangan. Disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang._

 _"Ini memalukan sekali…" Ino berbicara pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Ino membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang berada dibalik pintu dan wajahnya merona seketika._

 _"Permisi, Uchiha-san!"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku. Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara lebih keras lagi." Ino menghela napas berat._

 _"Uchiha-san! Ada orang yang mencari anda, dan dia bilang, dia membelikan barang yang anda butuhkan."_

 _Masih tidak ada jawaban. Padahal Ino merasa sudah meanggil Sasuke cukup lantang. Ino kemudian mengetuk pintu di depannya dan memanggil nama Sasuke._

 _"Uchiha-san! Uchi—"_

 _Baru saja ia akan berteriak lagi, pintu terbuka dari dalam dan Sasuke muncul dibalik pintu._

 _"Apa? Aku tidak mende—"_

 _Ino mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai terjatuh._

 _"Aaaa—"_

 _"Hey awas!"_

 _Ino terjatuh. Namun ketika terjatuh, ia merasa tidak menyentuh lantai melainkan pada suatu benda empuk di bawahnya._

T-tunggu! Empuk?! _Mata Ino yang semula tertutup, perlahan terbuka. Dilihatnya Sasuke berada di bawahnya, dan tengah memeluknya. Ino dapat merasakkan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak kencang. Suhu tubuh Ino mendadak naik._

 _"Um—" Ino perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada telanjang Sasuke ke wajahnya. Sasuke pun melihat ke arahnya. Tubuh mereka begitu dekat. Tubuh Sasuke masih basah karena habis mandi. Aroma pinewoods menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ino meraih dada bidang Sasuke dan memandanginya cukup lama. Sasuke sadar dadanya sedang diperhatikan tetapi ia tetap diam. Malu, Ino langsung bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke._

Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan?! _Saat itu juga Ino merasa wajahnya begitu panas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ino shock, wajahnya merah padam. Ia beringsut menjauhi Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke tertawa memerhatikan gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka sifatmu seperti ini."

"A-apa maksud anda?"

Ino menoleh perlahan ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau seperti wanita yang suka memerkosa laki-laki," jawab Sasuke sembari tertawa dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri kemudian membetulkan jeans yang dipakainya.

Ino tersentak, "a-anda salah paham! Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud—"

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau tadi baru saja menjatuhkan dirimu kepadaku seakan-akan itu karena kecerobohanmu?"

"Tidak! Sungguh anda salah paham!" Ino menghela napas keras, "saya memanggil anda berkali-kali tapi anda tidak mendengar, jadi saya pikir anda tidak akan mendengar kecuali jika saya mengetuk pintunya. Dan sudah seperti yang saya katakan, anda membuka pintu dan—"

Belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan perkataannya Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Ya-ya baiklah. Anggap saja tadi itu tidak sengaja." Pemuda Uchiha itu tersenyum sinis pada Ino.

"Itu memang tidak sengaja!" Timpal Ino.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan Ino dan segera meraih handuk terdekat kemudian mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Setelah itu Sasuke bergegas meraih jerseynya yang tergantung di atas pintu.

Tersadar akan situasi yang ada, Ino panik.

"M-maaf Uchiha-san! Silahkan berganti pakaian!" Ino berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Sasuke melirik Ino, "kau bisa lihat semuanya semaumu, nona reporter." Goda Sasuke, "oh! Apakah kau mau mengambil foto sekarang?"

"T-tidak terimakasih! Sekali lagi saya minta maaf Uchiha-san karena terjatuh tadi." Ino berbalik dan membungkuk dalam.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tak perlu minta maaf."

Setelah selesai memakai jerseynya, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ino kemudian menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ino refleks menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"A-ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia bilang dia buru-buru dan ingin segera bertemu anda."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, "oh yang kutitipkan barang itu ternyata. Katakan padanya aku akan segera ke sana."

"Baiklah." Ino mengangguk dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat orang yang mengantar barang pesanan Sasuke menunggu lama.

Sesampainya Ino di bagian depan bengkel, pemuda yang meunggunya tadi terlihat tidak sabar. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menghela napas ketika melihat Ino muncul dari dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di dalam? Bermesraan? Lama sekali! Aku sudah bilang padamu 'kan kalau aku sedang terburu-buru." Sahut pemuda pirang itu.

"Kami tidak—" perkataan Ino lagi-lagi dipotong oleh Sasuke yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kami tidak bermesraan, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan ke samping Ino lalu merapikan helai ravennya yang basah, "aku justru hampir saja diperkosa."

"APA?!" Ino terkaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu Teme? Aku tidak menyangka penampilan sepolos ini begitu menipu." Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu meneliti penampilan Ino dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Dia memang terlihat polos tapi sebenarnya dia lebih dari itu." Sasuke tersenyum sinis ketika melirik Ino.

"T-tunggu! Apa yang barusan kau katakan?!" Gadis Yamanaka itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke, melupakan sikap formalnya sebagai reporter.

"Heh nona reporter, Ini Naruto. _B_ _oat racer_ pendatang baru." Sasuke mengabaikan Ino yang kesal padanya dam malah memperkenalkan Naruto padanya kemudian berbicara pada juniornya itu.

Ino terbengong dengan perlakukan Sasuke yang begitu seenaknya.

"Uchiha-san.."

Ia yang bermaksud untuk menginterupsi percakapan kedua pemuda itu malah terdiam memerhatikan keduanya berbicara hal-hal yang tidak dimengertinya. Yang Ino lakukan saat itu hanya menyimak. Bingung harus melakukan apa, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya, ia mengambil kamera dan alat tulisnya kemudian kembali mendekat pada dua pembalap itu. Berhubung pengetahuannya mengenai _boat racing_ masih kurang, ia mencatat apa yang diobrolkan dua pemuda itu semampunya terlebih Sasuke dan Naruto menggunakan beberapa istilah yang baru ditemuinya kemarin pada beberapa artikel olahraga di ruang referensi. Setelah sekian lama mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto, Ino menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil foto. Ia menutup buku notenya kemudian meraih kameranya dan menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya. Didapatinya Naruto melihat dan tersenyum pada Ino kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Ino terdiam, sejurus kemudian pemuda pirang itu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh nona reporter! Kapan kau bertemu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto _to the point._

"Beberapa hari lalu..." Jawab Ino ragu.

"Ah pas sekali! Memang benar ternyata apa kata orang mengenai cinta pada pandangan pertama! Aku sekarang baru tahu kalau itu memang benar ada."

Gadis itu memicingkan kedua matanya, "apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?"

'"Huh? Bukankah kau pacarnya Sasuke?"

"Bukan!" Sergah Ino.

"Heh bodoh, dia nona Yamanaka, reporter dari _Kohona Star Publishing._ Dia datang kemari untuk wawancara." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendesah pelan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. "Sasuke tinggal sangat terpencil. Jadi menurutku sebuah keajaiban orang sepertinya membawa perempuan kemari."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari rekan pirangnya itu.

"Tapi itu benar! Benar 'kan, nona Yamanaka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Err—aku tidak terlalu tahu." Ino memaksakan senyumnya untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Tapi sebenarnya Ino merasa sedikit senang karena akhirnya tahu sesuatu mengenai Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pamit pergi ke luar ruangan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ino melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan sore menjelang malam, sudah saatnya ia kembali ke kantornya. Manik aquamarinenya melihat ke jendela. Di luar sana terlihat gelap seperti akan terjadi badai terlebih gemerisik suara dedaunan di pohon yang dimainkan angin terdengar hingga kedalam ruangan. Ino terus mengamati keadaan di luar jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian, hujan turun begitu deras membuatnya ragu untuk kembali ke kantor. Sasuke melirik Ino yang berada di dekat jendela dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi badai," suara baritone Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu menoleh ke sumber suara, "nyalakan saja tv dan cek mengenai ramalan cuaca."

"Baiklah," reporter muda itu mengangguk dan mendekat pada tv yang bertengger di dekat meja kerja Sasuke lalu menyalakannya.

Ramalan cuaca pada tv menujukkan akan terjadinya badai disertai angin puyuh di beberapa daerah, dan daerah mereka termasuk.

"Angin puyuh?" Ino panik. Ia harus bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum angin puyuh itu terjadi. Ia segera membereskan perlengkapannya, setelah selesai ia menghadap Sasuke.

"Permisi Uchiha-san, sepertinya saya harus segera kembali."

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "apa yang kau katakan?"

"Eh?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau pergi. Transportasi umum sudah tidak beroperasi lagi sejak jam 4 sore tadi." Ujar Sasuke sembari melirik jam dinding yang terparti di atas rak peralatan.

"Tidak mungkin... Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Hanya ada satu cara. Kau akan bermalam di sini," jawab Sasuke santai.

Karena jawaban Sasuke tadi, Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Walaupun kau pergi sekarang, sering terjadi longsor di beberapa tempat menuju stasiun kereta. Dan itu cukup berbahaya."

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, jadi tinggalah sampai badai reda," Sasuke menjeda perkataannya sebelum melanjutkan, "kecuali jika kau ingin berbuat macam-macam padaku, itu lain cerita."

"A-aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam!" Kilah Ino yang lagi-lagi melupakan formalitas.

Melihat ekspresi Ino, Sasuke sontak tertawa.

"Aku akan sibuk karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, jadi kau bisa pergi ke dalam dan kau dapat memakai dapur dan bersantai di sana sesukamu. Itu juga jika kau mau." Sasuke menujuk sebuah pintu menuju sebuah ruangan berisikan beberapa sofa dan meja yang menyatu dengan dapur.

Ino menoleh ke direksi yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Oh, terimakasih." Ino membungkuk sejenak dan beranjak pergi ke ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke.

Sebelumnya ia merasa ragu untuk tidak menolak tawaran Sasuke tapi setelah berpikir, ia memang tidak bisa kembali ke kantornya karena badai di luar sana semakin menjadi. Ino mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengontak c _hief editor_ nya, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak dapat kembali karena terjadi badai dan akan pulang tanpa kembali ke kantor terlebih dahulu. Bersyukur sang _chief editor_ memaklumi dan mengijinkannya. Bermalam di tempat Sasuke membuatnya gelisah.

Ia berencana untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah tak keruan. Beruntung ia sempat memasukkan kaos lengan panjang dan celana training dari lokernya di kantor, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi lalu kembali ke ruangan semula.

Meskipun ia boleh memakai ruangan itu sesukanya, ia tetap merasa segan. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan, ia mencoba melihat melalui pintu yang terbuka sebagian—menampilkan Sasuke yang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ino menghela napas, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat membantu Sasuke. Saat itu juga ia menghampiri pemuda Uchiha itu dan bertaya padanya pelan-pelan.

"Umm, kau belum makan apapun kan?" Tanya Ino ragu. Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, bingung.

Sadar bahwa di depannya itu adalah narasumbernya, Ino meminta maaf. "A-ah maaf saya tidak sopan berkata begitu pada an—"

"Aku tidak masalah kau tidak bersikap formal padaku. Karena begitu lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"A-ah baiklah." Ino berdeham, "kalau begitu, jika kau menyimpan bahan makanan mungkin aku dapat membuatkan makan malam."

"Oh terimakasih. Aku rasa ada beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas, kau bisa buat apapun semaumu." Ujar Sasuke yang sejurus kemudian kembali berkutat dengan mesin dan properti _speedboat_.

"Baiklah." Ino berjalan menuju dapur, dan ia bertekad menunjukkan kemampuannya untuk memasak sesuatu yang enak untuk Sasuke. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya sebatas siku kemudian membuka kulkas. Banyak bahan makanan tersedia di sana. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibirnya, karena dengan begitu ia dapat membuat sesuatu yang enak untuk Sasuke. Tak lupa memikirkan apa saja yang terkadung di dalam bahan-bahan tersebut untuk menjaga kesehatan Sasuke.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang ingin memasak apa, ia memutuskan untuk membuat hamburger dan spaghetti bolognese. Tidak butuh waktu lama Ino menyelesaikan masakannya, ia segera memanggil Sasuke dan membawa hasil masakannya ke ruangan berisi sofa yang sedari tadi ditempatinya. Sasuke terdiam saat melihat makanan yang dibuat Ino untuknya.

"Uchiha-san, kau tidak suka makanan ini?" Tanya Ino ragu.

"Tidak, aku suka semua ini tapi ini terlalu banyak kalori."

"Apa?!" Ino terkaget.

"Jika aku terlalu berat, aku tidak dapat mengedalikan kecepatan dengan baik di atas _speedboat_." Sasuke menghela napas, "aku selalu memerhatikan berat badanku."

Ino terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu-menahu soal itu. Ia jadi khawatir, Sasuke tidak dapat menghabiskan makanan yang sudah dibuatnya.

"A-aku minta maaf." Ino merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan!" Sasuke meraih garpunya dan mulai melahap makanan yang disediakan untuknya.

"Apa? Kau memakan itu semua?"

"Tentu tidak," jawab Sasuke, "tapi tidak apa-apa jika sesekali memakan makanan seperti ini."

Sasuke memasukkan spaghetti ke dalam mulutnya, "mm! Ini enak!" Ia melahap spaghetti itu lagi dan lagi, "lain kali buatlah sesuatu dengan kalori yang lebih sedikit."

Ino terbengong memerhatikan Sasuke mengunyah makanannya.

"Ayolah, kau juga makan! Tidak enak jika makanannya sudah dingin."

Ino melakukan apa yang Sasuke katakan dan mulai memakan jatah makan malamnya. Di sela-sela makan, ia teringat akan sesuatu. _Lain kali? Apakah dia bilang untuk melakukan yang seperti ini lagi?_ Mengingat hal tersebut membuat pipi Ino bersemu merah. Dan sesi makan malam saat itu berlangsung hening.

Meskipun Sasuke berkata bahwa makanan yang telah Ino buat terlalu banyak kalori, ia menghabiskan semuanya tanpa menyisakkan apapun. Ino takjub melihat hal tersebut. Ia membereskan meja lalu beranjak ke dapur yang memang terhubung langsung dengan ruang santai untuk membasuh piring.

Selama di dapur, pikiran Ino melayang. Ia tidak berhenti memikirkan Sasuke dan hal-hal yang terjadi padanya selama beberapa hari ini. _Ucapannya memang terkadang kasar dan moodnya cepat sekali berubah. Tapi aku rasa dia orang baik. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk bermalam karena badai dan angin puyuh itu._

Seusai mencuci piring, ia kembali ke ruangan itu dengan dua cangkir teh herbal hangat. Didapatinya Sasuke duduk di sofa seraya menonton video _boat racing_. Ino memerhatikan video yang sepertinya sudah lama itu.

Sasuke melirik Ino yang tengah berdiri memerhatikan video yang ditontonnya.

"Kemarilah! Video ini sangat menarik! Kau harus menontonnya!" Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, memberi tempat untuk Ino duduk.

Ino ragu untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu tapi akhirnya dia duduk juga di pinggir sofa dan menyisakkan ruang di antara mereka.

Sasuke menoleh pada Ino yang mulai menonton video itu seusai meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat video ini dari sana. Kemarilah!"

"Apa—?" Ino belum sempat berbicara lagi karena Sasuke sudah menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Ino _shock._ Sementara itu Sasuke cuek dan tetap menonton video.

Saat itu juga Ino ingin pergi saja dari sana. _Sedekat ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja!_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **From Author** : Maaf kalau Ino atau Sasuke atau karakter lain mendadak out of character. Semoga suka. Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

.

 **Ulin Nuha, Minny Kitty, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, Lexy Claire, INOcent Cassiopeia, ai-chan, TitaniaGirl, Gibran, UchihaIca-Chan** : Maaf ya updatenya telat, saya baru selesai ujian. Semoga suka chapter 3nya ya :)

Thanks juga buat semua yang udah nge-alert! :)


	4. Suddenly Kiss

**Sweet Scandal**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter** **4** **:** **Suddenly Kiss** **]**

 _Seusai mencuci piring, ia kembali ke ruangan itu dengan dua cangkir teh herbal hangat. Didapatinya Sasuke duduk di sofa seraya menonton video boat racing. Ino memerhatikan video yang sepertinya sudah lama itu._

 _Sasuke melirik Ino yang tengah berdiri memerhatikan video yang ditontonnya._

 _"Kemarilah! Video ini sangat menarik! Kau harus menontonnya!" Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, memberi tempat untuk Ino duduk._

 _Ino ragu untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu tapi akhirnya dia duduk juga di pinggir sofa dan menyisakkan ruang di antara mereka._

 _Sasuke menoleh pada Ino yang mulai menonton video itu seusai meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja._

 _"Kau tidak bisa melihat video ini dari sana. Kemarilah!"_

 _"Apa—?" Ino belum sempat berbicara lagi karena Sasuke sudah menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Ino shock. Sementara itu Sasuke cuek dan tetap menonton video._

 _Saat itu juga Ino ingin pergi saja dari sana._ Sedekat ini dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja!

.

.

.

Video yang Sasuke dan Ino tonton merupakan video dokumentasi _boat racing_ bertahun-tahun lalu. Pertandingan tersebut direkam dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan arena pertandingan sehingga pergerakan para pembalap terlihat jelas dalam video tersebut. Ino menangkap cukup banyak informasi dari video itu. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada layar televisi. Penasaran, video tersebut sukses membuatnya ingin memelajari lebih lanjut mengenai _boat racing_. Namun posisinya saat ini, membuatnya sulit fokus dan terus berdebar karena ia berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan Sasuke terlebih tubuh Ino kini dirangkul dengan cueknya oleh Sasuke. Indera penghidu Ino dengan jelas merasakan aroma _pinewoods_ dari tubuh Sasuke belum juga hilang sejak tadi sore pemuda itu mandi padahal ia sempat berkutat di depan properti dan mesin _speedboat_ cukup lama. Ino mendadak teringat kejadian memalukannya sore tadi seketika menghirup aroma _pinewoods_ itu. Gadis itu menghela napas berat. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol semu merah yang kini mewarnai pipinya. Ino menepuk kedua pipinya, mencoba kembali fokus pada video. Setidaknya usaha Ino untuk tidak memikirkan kembali kejadian sebelumnya berhasil. Ia menjadi kian berkonsentrasi ketika komentator balapan itu menyebutkan nama Uchiha.

"Uchiha?" Pandangan gadis itu teralihkan sepenuhnya pada Sasuke, "kau balapan semuda itu?" Ino melihat tanggal balapan yang tertera pada papan pengumuman elektrik yang sempat tertangkap kamera. Balapan itu ternyata terjadi 10 tahun lalu.

"Tentu tidak. Itu kakakku."

"Kakakmu boat racer juga?" Tanya Ino polos.

"Ya, tapi dia kurang terkenal." Sasuke mengangguk sembari tersenyum lemah.

Ino merasa Sasuke menepuk punggungnya, menyuruh Ino untuk kembali menonton video. Dan menunjuk salah satu peserta yang memakai jaket balapan warna biru tua yang sama seperti milik Sasuke.

"Itu kakakku," ujar Sasuke. Ino mengangguk dan memfokuskan dirinya pada video itu.

Pada video, para pembalap terlihat berada di _starting line_ —akan mulai balapan. Melihat pemandangan itu, Ino merasa kembali saat pertama kali ia menonton Sasuke bertanding. Secara tidak sadar, Ino merasa bersemangat dan memajukan tubuhnya sedikit sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Pada layar televisi, terlihat penonton bersorak sangat ramai ketika pertandingan dimulai.

Kakak Sasuke menguasai pertandingan dengan berada di garis terdepan, meninggalkan peserta lain yang tertinggal jauh di belakangnya. Menyusul seorang pembalap lagi yang melaju tepat di depannya.

Singkatnya, kakak Sasuke berhasil menyamakan lajunya dengan pembalap yang berusaha disusulnya. Pertandingan begitu sengit terlebih ketika keduanya saling susul-menyusul hingga mendekati garis finish. Penonton bersorak ramai memekik nama kedua peserta terdepan yang saling memacu _speedboatnya_ yang kini sudah mendekati garis finish. Ino merasa tegang menonton pertandingan itu, baginya aksi saling pacu itu membuat jantungnya berdebar dan penasaran. Kedua matanya seakan tidak berkedip menyaksikan pertarungan sengit itu. Terlebih ketika kakak Sasuke meningkatkan lajunya saat benar-benar mendekati garis finish dan kemudian berhasil melewati garis finish mendahului saingannya.

"YAAY!" Teriak Ino antusias sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara, "dia menang! Dia menang! _Kamisama_! Dia hebat sekali!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ayolah, ini bukan pertandingan live. Kau pikir sudah berapa ratus kali aku menonton video ini?"

"Oh, i-iya sih." Ino mendadak salah tingkah ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah over-semangat hingga mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara dan berkeringat banyak. Ia kemudian menolehkan pandangannya ke sembarang tempat. Malu. Tapi Sasuke dengan cueknya menoleh ke arah Ino dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tapi jika kuperhatikan sepertinya kau tidak tahu-menahu soal _boat racing_."

"Aku malu mengakuinya, tapi—kau benar," Ino mengaku.

"Pantas saja selama di pesta waktu itu kau bertanya banyak hal konyol," ujar Sasuke seraya menilik koleksi videonya yang lain.

Mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian, Ino langsung teringat kejadian bodohnya saat di pesta waktu itu—pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Uchiha muda itu terus memandangi Ino seakan-akan penasaran dengan gadis itu. Sementara Ino terus membuang muka.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir jika kau tidak ada ketertarikan apapun terhadap _boat racing_ , mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

"Seperti ... apa?"

Sasuke menunjuk tangan Ino yang masih terkepal selama menonton video tadi. Kelereng biru laut Ino melihat ke arah yang di maksud dan segera menyembunyikan tangannya di samping badannya. Ino menghirup napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya saat pertama, bisa dibilang aku hanya tertarik untuk mewawancaraimu tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa merasa sangat tertarik dengan _boat racing_ setelah menontonnya secara langsung dan ku akui. _Boat racing_ sangat menyenangkan."

Sasuke masih diam, mendengarkan Ino berbicara.

"Aku belum pernah menonton pertandingan balapan lain seperti _horse racing_ atau _cycle racing_ tapi untuk beberapa alasan, _boat racing_ membuatku merasa sangat bersemangat dan merasa ingin terus memelajarinya, lalu juga berteriak seperti penonton lainnya selama pertandingan untuk menyemangatimu."

Pembalap muda berbakat itu terpekur mendengar penjelasan Ino.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan benar. Tapi bagiku _boat racing_ sangat keren! Aku bahkan masih bisa membayangkan suara mesin yang beresonansi, benar-benar membuatku merasa bersemangat! A-ah aku ingat! Pada wawancaramu sebelumnya, kau pernah bilang ingin menjadi pemenang _Konoha Boat Championship_ kan? Untuk melihatmu menang aku akan—"

Ino berhenti berbicara kemudian melirik Sasuke yang masih terdiam mendengar ocehannya.

 _—akan melakukan apapun untukmu._

Gadis Yamanaka itu menelan ludah, hampir saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak melucur dari mulutnya.

"M-maksudku untuk melihatmu menang aku akan menyemangatimu dan mendukungmu sebaik mungkin." Ino mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya dengan mengganti kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya dia katakan.

Sementara itu Sasuke tersenyum seakan-akan tidak merasa aneh dengan omongan Ino yang sempat berhenti mendadak.

"Terimakasih. Aku harap kau tetap mendukungku setelah wawancara selesai."

"Ya, tentu saja!" Jawab Ino bersemangat.

Sasuke yang mendadak ikut bersemangat karena Ino, meletakkan tumpukan DVD dokumentasi _boat racing_ yang sedari tadi di pegangnya ke atas meja dan meraih cangkir berisi teh herbalnya.

"Uchiha-san apakah kau menjadi _boat racer_ karena kakakmu?" Tanya Ino secara tidak sadar.

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir tehnya setelah menyesap sedikit isinya kemudian memandang kosong layar televisi yang masih menayangkan video _boat racing_.

"Itu sebenarya janjiku pada kakak."

"Janji?"

"Dia tidak memenangkan banyak pertandingan dan tidak menjadi _boat racer_ terkenal. Itu karena karirnya terhenti saat dia tewas karena kecelakaan."

Ino terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Bagiku dia tidak beruntung sebagai boat racer, karena itu aku berjanji padanya untuk menjadi pemenang _Konoha Boat Championship._ Aku berjanji padanya untuk melakukannya tanpa ada kesalahan apapun."

"Aku mengerti." Ino mengangguk.

"Setiap hari, aku memikirkan banyak hal mengenai bagaimana caranya menjadi pemenang _Konoha Boat Championship_ dan menjadi _boat racer_ terbaik di Jepang. Aku berpikir pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika makin banyak orang tertarik dengan _boat racing_ seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku juga membayangkan banyak pembalap muda yang ikut bertanding."

Sasuke menjeda sejenak perkataannya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku berpikir bagaimana cara membuat orang lain tertarik dengan boat racing. Aku tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya setiap saat." Sasuke menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah Ino, dan di saat bersamaan Ino tengah memerhatikan Sasuke hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu. Dapat Ino lihat refleksi dirinya di mata Sasuke dengan jelas.

"Jadi ketika aku berhasil menjadi pemenang _Konoha Boat Championship,_ aku ingin kau menulis mengenai _boat racing_ sehebat mungkin hingga kakakku di surga dapat tertawa."

Ino merasa Sasuke di hadapannya seperti anak kecil yang tengah mengungkapkan seluruh keinginannya. Tanpa sadar, tangan Ino bergerak meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat—sangat erat kemudian berteriak,

"Aku berjanji akan menulis artikel yang bagus untukmu!"

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya lurus-lurus dengan ekspresi terkejut, kemudian tertawa.

"Kau memang gadis aneh. Berteriak sekencang itu."

"A-aku minta maaf, a-aku hanya—"

"Tenang saja, ada angin puyuh di luar sana. Jadi teriakan mu tadi tidak akan mengganggu tetangga." Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "aku menunggu artikel yang bagus darimu."

Sesaat kemudian Ino merasa ada suara aneh dari luar. Suara yang dikenalinya, seperti suara kamera yang berbunyi saat mengambil foto.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat perubahan mendadak pada Ino yang terdiam dan melihat ke arah jendela.

"O-oh itu—" Ino mergegas melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian berdiri, "kau tidak keberatan kalau aku pergi ke luar untuk melihat-lihat?"

"Apa? Tidak, itu terlalu berbahaya."

"Tapi tadi sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu," jelas Ino.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya itu hanya suara angin."

 _Tapi—_

Ino menghela napas berat dan menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

 _—yang tadi itu seperti suara jepretan kamera._

Khawatir, gadis pirang itu mengecek kameranya sendiri berpikir mungkin suara tadi berasal dari kameranya yang mengalami gangguan. Tapi setelah mengeceknya, ia tidak menemukan adanya kerusakan. Ino merasa gelisah, tidak bisa tenang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-ah tidak." Ino tersenyum kering. Ia mencoba melupakan yang tadi didengarnya dan berpikir bahwa suara tadi hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Kalau begitu sudah saatnya aku kembali bekerja." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "kau bersantailah di sini."

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau memerlukan bantuan, bilang saja padaku," ujar Ino menawarkan diri.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu? Ini sudah waktunya perempuan dan anak-anak tidur." Sasuke menghela napas sembari melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu larut malam.

Saat akan kembali ke tempat kerjanya, Sasuke mengusir Ino yang mengekor kemudan tertawa saat gadis itu cemberut karena Sasuke menolak diberi bantuan.

Ino mengempaskan bokongnya ke sofa. Ia merasa angin puyuh berikut badai di luar sana belum juga berhenti. Gadis belia itu membalut dirinya dengan selimut yang didapatnya dari Sasuke dan menulis apa saja yang sudah dipatkannya selama wawancara tadi ke dalam _notebook_ nya. Ia sesekali menoleh ke jendela yang tertutup gorden, memperkirakan bahwa badai tersebut akan berhenti esok hari kemudian bertekad untuk pulang secepatnya ketika hari sudah pagi.

"Haaah—" Ino menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Ia merasa dirinya sudah mengantuk dan lelah terlebih ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan tersesat tadi. Ino melihat Sasuke yang masih bekerja di ruangannya. Uchiha muda itu masih setia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengatur ulang jadwal wawancara untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Semoga untuk bulan-bulan berikutnya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada perubahan jadwal signifikan," katanya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke masih belum bersedia diwawancara mengenai kehidupan pribadinya, apa nanti dia mau ku wawancarai tentang itu ya?" gumamnya.

Ia sekali lagi melirik Sasuke di ruangan sebelahnya dari pintu yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

Tanpa berpikir, Ino berdiri dan berjalan ke depan pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke yang terbuka dan memerhatikan pemuda yang membelakanginya itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya.

"Apa?"

"Oh, M-maaf—" Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu."

"Kenapa? Apa punggungku sangat memesona?" Goda Sasuke.

"Ap—"

"Bercanda." Uchiha itu kembali berbalik dan mengutak-atik mesin di depannya, "aku menyimpan beberapa pakaian untukmu di _buffet_ dekat kamar mandi. Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu?" Tanyanya tanpa berbalik menghadap Ino.

Yang ditanya menelengkan kepalanya dan tetap diam di tempat.

Merasa gadis di belakangnya tidak jua beranjak, Sasuke mengambil handuk dan melemparkannya pada Ino.

"Pergilah mandi. Aku tidak akan mengintipmu." Setelah melemparkan handuk pada Ino, Sasuke kembali bekerja.

Ino yang terlanjur diberi handuk berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi dan mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian milik Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah Sasuke persiapkan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Segarnyaaa~" Ino mengeringkan rambutnya sesuai mandi menggunakan handuk sembari berjalan ke ruang kerja Sasuke. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu masih berada di sana. Gadis itu khawatir keberadaannya akan mengganggu Sasuke, jadi dia berusaha berbicara sepelan mungkin.

"Jika kau mau aku akan membuatkanmu teh," tawar Ino. "Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Ino kemudian melihat jam di dinding, "oh ternyata sudah selarut ini?" Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap. Ino dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sudah lelah dan mengantuk dari ekspresi lelah pada wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau benar, sepertinya aku butuh teh," kata Sasuke sembari melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang tengah.

Ino mengangguk, "baiklah aku akan menyiapkan air panasnya dulu."

.

.

.

Setelah membuatkan teh, Ino kembali ke ruang tengah. Didapatinya Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan kedua tangan terentang dan kepala menengadah, lelah. Melihat pemandangan itu, Ino tersenyum.

"Hey kenapa kau berdiri terus di sana? Cepatlah bawa tehnya ke mari sebelum dingin!"

"Ah! Maaf—" Gadis itu segera sadar dari lamunannya dan segera menaruh dua cangkir teh di atas meja dan duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan pembalap muda itu.

Selagi menyesap teh, pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada _notebook_ Ino yang terbuka di atas meja.

"Kau mengerjakan artikel itu sejak tadi? Kau memang pekerja keras," ujarnya sembari menunjuk _notebook_ Ino.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat barang-barangku berantakan seperti ini." Ino segera menaruh cangkir tehnya sebelum meminumnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang bercecer di atas meja.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

Sasuke meneguk cairan keruh itu sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku sudah berbicara banyak tentangku hari ini. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Apa?" Ino setengah tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau ingin menjadi reporter?"

Ino tersenyum, "menjadi reporter adalah salah satu mimpiku, dan tujuan utamaku adalah menjadi reporter khusus rubrik _Total Coverage_ pada majalah QUEEN sejak aku masih SMA dulu karena aku sangat menyukai majalah itu. Karenanya aku putuskan untuk bergabung dengan perusahaan ini."

"Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau impikan." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tentu, aku bersyukur untuk itu. Editorku selalu berkata pada kami selaku reporter untuk tidak menulis artikel biasa, melainkan tulislah artikel yang luar biasa karena itu adalah pekerjaan kami."

Ino menghela napas.

"Saat pertama kali aku bekerja sebagai reporter, aku sangat payah dan membuat banyak kesalahan."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke, tertarik.

"Menurutku itu sangat memalukan dan tidak seharusnya kukatakan padamu."

"Justru itu yang membuatku tertarik," sahut Sasuke. Ino menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah katakan padaku kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Aku mengerjakan artikel suatu subjek terlalu cepat namun tidak mendapatkan esensinya dan tidak berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada subjek. Jadi editorku sempat menegurku, dan mengatakan aku harus berkerja dengan hati, bukan asal selesai." Jawab Ino sembari mengingat saat-saat pertama ia bekerja sebagai reporter.

"Aku bisa membayangkannya. Aku rasa yang kau lalukan sudah cukup bagus. Itu membuktikan bahwa kau serius menjadi seorang reporter."

"Itu sama sekali tidak bagus." Ino menggeleng, "aku membuat masalah untuk bosku dan kolegaku dan kadang-kadang membuatku mewawancarai ulang subjekku."

"Tapi menurutku begitu. Justru yang seperti itu akan membuatmu menjadi reporter yang hebat." Sasuke tersenyum pada Ino. Pandangan mata Sasuke melembut, membuat Ino merona seketika.

"Ketika aku mendengarkanmu berbicara, aku akhirnya mengerti."

"Apa?" Tanya Ino polos.

"Banyak reporter wanita yang mencoba mewawancaraiku sebelum kau. Tapi mereka hanya bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadiku dan boat racing dijadikan opsi kedua."

Ino mendengarkan Sasuke dengan saksama.

"Aku bosan dengan pertanyaan klise mereka seperti apakah aku punya pacar? Bagaimana pengalaman cintaku? Jika aku berkencan, tempat mana yang aku tuju? Dan apa yang biasanya aku pakai? Ketika aku ditanyai pertanyaan terakhir itu, aku akan seperti ini," ucapnya sembari berdiri dan menarik jerseynya kemudian berlalu.

"Dan akhirnya reporter wanita itu berkata bahwa maksudnya ia ingin tahu apa yang aku pakai selain pakaian ini."

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi di depan Ino dan meneguk tehnya lagi sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Kau sudah mewawancaraiku, jadi aku rasa kau mengerti mengapa aku tidak terlalu suka ditanyai seperti itu karena bagiku, tidak ada waktu untuk jatuh cinta. Dan saat ini, _boat racing_ adalah segalanya untukku."

Ino mengangguk mendengar curhat colongan Sasuke, "ya. Aku sangat mengerti."

Pembalap muda itu terdiam dan menatap Ino lurus-lurus.

"Kau belum pernah bertanya padaku mengenai percintaanku. Selama wawancara ini kau menanyaiku tentang hobi dan kemampuanku. Kau tidak berbicara hal-hal klise macam tadi dan kau bertanya dengan serius soal _boat racing_."

"Aku memang bilang padamu untuk tidak menghalangiku saat pertama kau ingin mewawancaraiku. Kuakui kau memang agak sedikit mengganggu pekerjaanku. Tapi karena kau masih pemula mengenai boat racing aku memakluminya," lanjut Sasuke.

Ino menunduk, "m-maaf—"

"Aku tidak marah, jadi kau tidak usah minta maaf," sahut Sasuke seraya meraih sebuah majalah di atas meja, "aku memang tahu tentang majalah QUEEN yang diterbitkan perusahaanmu. Majalah yang sangat poluler di kalangan wanita, tapi karena aku belum pernah membacanya, aku sempat berasumsi kalau isinya sama saja seperti sampah bahkan lebih buruk dibanding majalah lain."

Sasuke membolak-balikan halaman majalah yang dipegangnya kemudiah terhenti dan menatap gadis di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena berpikir demikian."

Jantung Ino berdebar. Entah karena Sasuke yang meminta maaf padanya atau karena ekspresi serius Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lembut—tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" Tanya Ino.

"Kau selalu menyimpan _notebook_ di kantongmu kan? Kau pernah menjatuhkannya dan tidak menyadarinya. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang kau tulis, aku membacanya."

"O-oh.."

"Aku tidak menyangka reporter sepertimu menulis hasil wawancara begitu detail dan tepat pada subjeknya dibandingkan reporter lain yang pernah mewawancaraiku. Saat aku membaca artikel yang ditulisnya, ia ternyata banyak memasukan hal-hal tidak penting yang kurasa seharusnya tidak ia masukan pada artikelnya."

Hening sesaat, keduanya masih saling memandang. Saat itu juga Ino merasa atmosfir di ruangan itu menjadi aneh. Ino tahu ia seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan tapi ia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun.

Gadis pirang itu gelisah terlebih saat itu ia malah diam dan pemuda di hadapannya masih menatapnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

"A-aku ... terimakasih," gumamnya tidak nyambung dengan tujuan memecah keheningan.

Kembali hening. Ino merasa dapat mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak berikut suara angin dan hujan yang berkolaborasi malam itu. Ia tegang, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Untungnya Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali bekerja. Kau bisa tidur di sini, pakai saja selimut yang kuberikan padamu."

Ino mendongak, memerhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau juga harus bangun pagi kan? Aku juga tidak mau menghalangi dan mengganggu pekerjaanmu."

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung, "ya, tentu saja!" Bersaamaan dengan itu, ia juga ikut berdiri namun dicegah Sasuke.

"Kau duduk saja," ujar Sasuke yang tersenyum simpul kemudian berlalu ke ruangan kerjanya yang kali ini tidak membiarkan pintunya terbuka lagi.

Ino menghela napas. Baginya meskipun Sasuke kasar, seenaknya dan dingin, sebenarnya ia tidak seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya dia itu orang baik," gumam Ino yang selanjutnya merapikan sofa yang sebelumnya diberi bantal dan selimut oleh Sasuke kemudian mematikan lampu ruangan. Ia berbaring di sofa menghadap ruang kerja Sasuke, memerhatikan cahaya yang masuk dari celah pintu kemudian menutup matanya.

Selama mencoba untuk tidur, Ino merasa suara yang ditimbulkan saat Sasuke bekerja tidak se-berisik sebelumnya. Kali ini lebih tenang, seakan berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu Ino istirahat.

Ditemani suara hujan yang mulai mereda, Ino terlelap.

.

.

.

"Ngg—" Gadis itu terduduk, ia melihat ke arah jendela yang masih gelap—tanda masih malam. Dan disaat bersamaan, ia tersadar sudah ada selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya yang semula terlelap tanpa menggunakan selimut.

 _Sepertinya Sasuke menyelimutiku saat tidur_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia berdiri untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke di ruang kerjanya. Saat berada di sana, ia menemukan Sasuke tertidur di kursi dan menempatkan kepalanya di atas lengan yang disilangkannya di atas meja kerjanya yang telah dirapikan sebelumnya.

Ino mencelos, Sasuke membiarkannya tidur di tempat ia biasa istirahat sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Merasa bersalah, ia bertekad untuk membangunkan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, tidak baik kalau kau tidur seperti ini. Aku sudah bangun, kau tidur di sofa saja."

"Ngg—"

"Uchiha-san, bangun!"

Ketika Ino melihat mata Sasuke setengah terbuka, ia segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan membuatnya berdiri lalu menopangnya untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Sasuke yang berat, membuatnya jadi sedikit tidak seimbang dan terjatuh saat sudah berada tepat di depan sofa.

"Ah!"

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Ino membelakangi sofa yang otomatis membuat Sasuke terjatuh tepat di atasnya. Dan saat itu juga tidak sengaja bibir keduanya bertemu.

Ino membeku sesaat.

 _I-ini.. ciuman?!_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thanks to : pinkkeu**, **Mell Hinaga Kuran, shinji r** (jadi Shinobu), **el Cierto, Yamanaka Vale, Inori Chan, amay, Inuzukarei15** (thanks, Rei~ ada kok tindih-tindihannya *wink)


	5. Too Familiar Too Soon

**Sweet Scandal**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter** **5** **: Too Familiar Too Soon]**

 _"_ _Ngg—" Gadis itu terduduk, ia melihat ke arah jendela yang masih gelap—tanda masih malam. Dan disaat bersamaan, ia tersadar sudah ada selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya yang semula terlelap tanpa menggunakan selimut._

Sepertinya Sasuke menyelimutiku saat tidur, _ujarnya dalam hati._

 _Ia berdiri untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke di ruang kerjanya. Saat berada di sana, ia menemukan Sasuke tertidur di kursi dan menempatkan kepalanya di atas lengan yang disilangkannya di atas meja kerjanya yang telah dirapikan sebelumnya._

 _Ino mencelos, Sasuke membiarkannya tidur di tempat ia biasa istirahat sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tertidur di ruang kerjanya. Merasa bersalah, ia bertekad untuk membangunkan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya tidur di sofa ruang tengah._

 _Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke._

 _"_ _Uchiha-san, tidak baik kalau kau tidur seperti ini. Aku sudah bangun, kau tidur di sofa saja."_

 _"_ _Ngg—"_

 _"_ _Uchiha-san, bangun!"_

 _Ketika Ino melihat mata Sasuke setengah terbuka, ia segera menarik lengan Sasuke dan membuatnya berdiri lalu menopangnya untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Sasuke yang berat, membuatnya jadi sedikit tidak seimbang dan terjatuh saat sudah berada tepat di depan sofa._

 _"_ _Ah!"_

 _Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Ino membelakangi sofa yang otomatis membuat Sasuke terjatuh tepat di atasnya. Dan saat itu juga tidak sengaja bibir keduanya bertemu._

 _Ino membeku sesaat._

I-ini.. ciuman?!

.

.

.

Sadar akan hal tersebut, Ino merasa wajahnya mendadak terasa panas. Bibir keduanya tidak lagi bertemu namun kini Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ino. Gadis pirang itu dapat merasakan deru napas Sasuke yang terlelap dan sesekali menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ino bergidik ngeri mengingat posisinya saat itu.

"T-tolong bangun ..." ujar Ino lirih seraya mencoba membangunkan Sasuke yang menindihnya. Sayangnya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun dari Sasuke.

"Sa-su-kee!" Gadis itu bersikeras membangunkan si pembalap dengan mendorong tubuh Sasuke perlahan, "bangun kubilang—"

"Ngg.. kenapa kau berisik sekali?"

Reporter pirang itu bernapas lega, setidaknya usahanya kali itu berhasil membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Bisakah kau tidak menindihku sekarang?!"

"Ng? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" Sasuke memerbaiki posisinya, kini duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis di sampingnya.

Ino sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang bahkan terlihat tidak terganggu sedikit pun dengan kejadian tadi bahkan sempat menguap lebar sebelum memerbaiki posisinya tadi, seakan tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

"Hey! Kau benar-benar sudah bangun 'kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke menoleh malas ke arah Ino.

"K-karena ... c-ciuman tadi ..."

"Oh, pantas saja aku merasa mencium sesuatu yang lembut tadi. Jadi maksudmu tadi kita berciuman?"

Sasuke tersenyum, menggoda Ino. Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Ino.

Ino tersentak, refleks ia menepis jemari Sasuke, "a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kening Ino. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke memang melakukan hal tadi sengaja atau memang setengah tertidur.

"Hahaha ... kau menarik!" Sasuke tertawa pelan kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Bagiku sebuah ciuman tidak begitu berarti."

Ino terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. _Tidak begitu berarti?_

"Dengar, tadi itu murni sebuah kecelakaan. Selamat malam, dan sampai jumpa." Pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju sofa yang berada di seberang tempat Ino tidur tadi dan kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

Ino tidak percaya, Sasuke tidur dengan mudahnya sementara ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan pemuda itu. Ia segera mengemas barang-barangnya, berencana meninggalkan tempat itu saat itu juga. Seusai berkemas, ia menoleh sesaat pada Sasuke yang tertidur lelap seakan tidak terjadi apaapun tadi. Melihat wajah Sasuke, ia bahkan tidak merasa perlu berterimakasih karena berdiam sejenak di tempat itu. Namun sekesal apapun Ino tetap menyelimuti Sasuke dengan selimut yang dipinjamkan Sasuke padanya sebelum akhirnya melangahkan kakinya ke luar dari tempat itu.

Sesampainya Ino di apartemen, ia segera membenahi penampilannya yang berantakan. Kemudian segera pergi ke kantor tidak peduli sepagi apapun ia sudah berada di kantor saat itu. ia bahkan sempat naik kereta yang salah, ia lupa dengan kartu identitas reporternya dan harus mengambil cadangannya di loker kerjanya, lalu sempat salah naik elevator. Untungnya ia sudah duduk di balik meja kerjanya tepat waktu. Ia lagi-lagi menghela napas berat setelah di ceramahi oleh _editor chief_ nya—Hatake Kakashi karena belum mempersiapkan dokumen wawancara dengan narasumber sebelumnya untuk proses editorial.

Ia merasa sangat-sangat sial hari itu.

Setidaknya ia bersyukur, Sasuke sempat berkata padanya bahwa ia dapat datang kapanpun ke bengkelnya tanpa harus membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan kedatangannya karena ini adalah masalah pekerjaan. Tapi tetap saja, kepalanya mendadak pening setiap kali teringat kejadian malam itu. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari meja kerjanya untuk membuat secangkir kopi ketika merasa seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat rekan kerjanya—Kiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kiba khawatir, "kau bersikap aneh dari tadi pagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama wawancara dengan Uchiha itu kemarin?"

"T-tidak kok ..."

Mendengar ucapan Kiba mendadak membuatnya kembali memikirkan ciuman itu. Jantungnya berdegup hebat. Kemudian dengan terpaksa ia mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kemarin kok! Aku akan kembali bekerja sekarang, dan membuat secangkir kopi dulu. Ya! Kopi!"

Sebelum Kiba bertanya lagi, Ino sudah _ngacir_ menuju _pantry_ sembari membawa cangkir kopi kesayagannya. Sementara Kiba mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah si rekan yang mendadak aneh. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Ino berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada pekerjaannya hingga membuatnya sedikit melupakan tragedi ciuman itu. Ia akhirnya dapat merasakan ketenangan sejenak andai saja telepon di meja kerjanya tidak berdering. Gadis pirang itu melihat _display_ telepon, perasaannya mendadak merasa tidak enak setelah melihat senuah nomor tertera di sana.

Dari Sasuke.

Demi apapun saat itu juga ia ingin ada seseorang yang menceburkannya ke rawa-rawa bersama Hayati. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sasuke. Mengingat ini adalah pekerjaannya dan Ino adalah pribadi yang professional, ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum menjawab telepon.

" _Kohona Star Publishing_ _,_ dengan Yamanaka Ino. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menjawab telepon. Sembari mencoba menstabilkan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaan bibirmu? Tidak bengkak 'kan?"_ Ujar seseorang di seberang sana yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"He?!"

 _"_ _Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresimu saat ini. Aku yakin kau sedang membuka mulut lebar seperti ikan koki!"_

Ino terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh, _"aku benar 'kan? Hahaha!"_

 _"_ _Tenang saja aku menelponmu bukan untuk memberimu sebuah lelucon. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beri tahu. Aku belum memberi tahu jadwal pertadinganku 'kan? Aku ada sedikit waktu pada saat inspeksi sebelum pertandingan dimulai."_

Ino yang sempat kesal mendadak sumringah setelah diberi tahu mengenai informasi itu.

"Benarkah?! Tolong berikan saya waktu dan tempatnya."

 _"_ _Kau berbicara terlalu keras lagi. Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku."_

"M-maafkan aku, a-aku—"

Sasuke benar, karena senang dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi Ino berbicara cukup keras hingga membuat seisi ruangan kerjanya melihat ke arahnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kikuk kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya sebelum kembali berbicara pada Sasuke.

 _"_ _Mendengar suaramu yang bersemangat itu, aku merasa kau yang sedang dalam pertandingan. Bukan aku. Hahaha!"_

"Maaf—"

 _"_ _Sudahlah. Aku akan memberikan waktu dan tempatnya melalui fax. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau kau boleh datang kapan saja ke bengkelku meski tidak datang ke pertandingan. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan pekerjaanmu."_

Pernyataan Sasuke membuatnya senang, meskipun kejadian waktu itu sempat membuatnya kesal, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya orang baik. Setelah menyusun jadwal pekerjaannya dengan jadwal yang Sasuke kirimkan melalui fax, Ino kembali bernapas lega. Ia sangat senang karena Sasuke ingat bahwa Ino boleh mengunjungi bengkelnya.

Dibalik kesenangan yang tengah Ino rasakan, Kiba memerhatikan gadis itu dari meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

 _Heiwajima Boat Race Stadium_. Tempat di mana Sasuke akan bertanding kali itu, cukup jauh dari Konoha hingga membuat Ino harus bangun lebih awal dan naik kereta paling pagi karena perjalanan dari Konoha ke Heiwajima memakan waktu cukup lama. Sesuai dengan yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, Ino akan mewawancarai Sasuke saat inspeksi sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Sesuai dengan apa yang sudah didapatkannya dari referat mengenai _boat racing_ kemarin sore, inspeksi sebelum pertandingan biasanya dilakukan sehari sebelum pertandingan dilakukan dan pada inspeksi ini, para peserta akan diberikan pengarahan, persiapan pertandingan, dan latihan bertanding atau menelusuri _track_ pertandingan.

Ino merasa bahwa wawancaranya kali itu tidak akan sebanyak wawancara yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Menurut jadwal, semua peserta pertandingan akan datang pada pukul 10 pagi itu. Ia bersyukur datang lebih pagi sehingga sempat menyusun pertanyaan yang akan diberikannya pada Sasuke mengingat Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang hari itu. Terlebih ia sudah dapat ijin untuk memasuki stadium dan mengetahui jalannya acara untuk pertandingan keesokan harinya karena yang boleh memasuki stadium saat inspeksi hanyalah pelatih, panitia dan peserta saja.

Inspeksi belum dimulai kala Ino memasuki stadium. Meski belum waktunya peserta untuk berkumpul dan inspeksi dimulai, sudah banyak peserta yang berada di sana dan bahkan ada beberapa yang mulai mengecek perlengkapan pertandingan untuk esok hari termasuk Sasuke. Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Sasuke memersiapkan perlengkapannya.

"Uchiha-san, apakah kau punya waktu luang sekarang?" Tanya Ino setelah Sasuke menyadari keberadaan gadis itu di stadium.

"Tentu. Kita bicara di sana saja." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah bangku peserta yang kosong dan keduanya duduk di sana.

Seebnarnya Ino sedikit ragu, ia masih takut bahwa keberadaannya akan membuat Sasuke terganggu, terlebih waktu mereka yang sedikit saat itu, membuat Ino mau tidak-mau bertanya selagi mereka berjalan menuju bangku. Untungnya Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan baik dan rinci sehingga Ino mengerti jawaban Sasuke meskipun ia pengetahuan mengenai _boat racing_ nya sangat terbatas.

Ino sesekali memerhatikan sekitarnya, banyak sekali _boat racer_ yang berkeliaran di sana, memersiapkan peralatan untuk pertandingan, ada juga yang sedang latihan fisik, dan ada juga yang sekadar berbincang sesama _boat racer_ atau dengan pelatihnya. Pikirannya sempat menerawang, boat racing adalah segalanya bagi Sasuke. Ia teringat perkataan Sasuke bahwa ia akan menepati janji pada mendiang kakaknya, membuatnya merasa harus bersungguh-sungguh dan bekerja sebaik mungkin untuk membuat artikel yang menarik dibanding biasanya untuk _Total Coverage_ kali ini.

"Uchiha-san, aku akan berusaha membuat artikel yang menarik agar banyak orang yang tertarik dengan _boat racing_!"

Melihat semangat Ino, Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk punggung Ino. Permata oniksnya menerawang ke arah stadium—laut. Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Aku senang dengan semangatmu. Pertahankan!" Ujar Sasuke yang kemudian berdiri dan melihat arlojinya, "aku akan sibuk beberapa jam ke depan."

Mengerti maksud Sasuke, Ino segera menutup _notebook_ nya.

"Sebentar lagi inspeksi 'kan? Maaf aku sudah membuatmu berbicara terlalu lama."

Ino membungkukan tubuhnya—meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Aku berjanji akan membuat artikel yang bagus! Dan akan membuat kakakmu senang dengan dirimu yang sekarang."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Ino yang bahkan Ino sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mendadak berbicara demikian. Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya lurus-lurus.

Damn! _Aku sudah keterlaluan membawa almarhum kakaknya!_ Ujar Ino dalam hati.

"Err—m.. maksudku untuk memenuhi janjimu pada mendiang kakakmu. Kalau kau menjadi _boat racer_ yang hebat. Karena itu, aku mohon untuk mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu dan memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Ino merasa bersalah dengan yang sebelumnya ia ucapkan. Ia sendiri sudah siap jika Sasuke menghardiknya. Alih-alih menghardik, Sasuke malah tersenyum seakan yang sudah dikatakan Ino tadi adalah sesuatu yang lucu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau akan membuat artikel yang bagus? Kau bahkan belum mulai membuatnya." Tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin maksudmu kau akan melakukan yang terbaik begitupun denganku 'kan?" Koreksi Sasuke seraya terkekeh.

"Y-ya, benar! Hehe ..." Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, salah tingkah.

Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengan Ino. Ia barusan tertawa namun sekarang ia menatap reporter pirang itu dengan tatapan serius yang membuat Ino tidak nyaman.

"Kau dan aku bukan temanku atau apapun. Meskipun baru pertama bertemu, kita sudah sedekat ini."

Ino menelan ludah. Ia merasa sudah _over familiar_ dengan Sasuke, ia merasa harus meminta maaf. Baru saja ia akan berbicara, Sasuke mendahuluinya.

"Ketika kau menjadi seorang boat racer, orang-orang akan melakukan apapun untuk dekat denganmu. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara ke padaku seperti itu. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau maksud."

Ino merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya atau bahkan menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Umm—"

Sasuke masih menatap Ino lurus-lurus seakan mencoba membaca pikiran gadis pirang itu.

"S-sebenarnya maksudku—"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Thanks To:** Mell Hinaga Kuran, pinkkeu, Ulin Nuha, inuzukarei15 (kasian yak kangmz Itachi ganteng die young :') yang motret mereka ya rahasia yes XD), INOcent Cassiopeia, Amayy (thanks fave+follownya *senyum enjel XD*)

Thanks buat yang udah review, baca, fave + follownya ya! :)


	6. Back

**Sweet Scandal**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter 6: Back]**

 _Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dengan Ino. Ia barusan tertawa namun sekarang ia menatap reporter pirang itu dengan tatapan serius yang membuat Ino tidak nyaman._

 _"Kau dan aku bukan temanku atau apapun. Meskipun baru pertama bertemu, kita sudah sedekat ini."_

 _Ino menelan ludah. Ia merasa sudah_ over familiar _dengan Sasuke, ia merasa harus meminta maaf. Baru saja ia akan berbicara, Sasuke mendahuluinya._

 _"Ketika kau menjadi seorang_ boat racer _, orang-orang akan melakukan apapun untuk dekat denganmu. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara ke padaku seperti itu. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang kau maksud."_

 _Ino merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya atau bahkan menggerakan tubuhnya._

 _"Umm—"_

 _Sasuke masih menatap Ino lurus-lurus seakan mencoba membaca pikiran gadis pirang itu._

 _"S-sebenarnya maksudku—"_

.

.

.

Demi apapun Ino bingung harus menjawab apa. Pernyataan tadi sudah memembuatnya merasa dalam masalah karena membawa almarhum kakak Sasuke. Gadis pirang itu meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya untuk berdalih hingga menyisakan hening yang cukup lama antara keduanya. Untunglah Sasuke akhirnya mengakhiri kecanggungan itu dengan memulai sebuah percakapan.

"Sudah waktunya inspeksi. Aku harus pergi."

Baritone Sasuke membuat Ino kembali ke dunia nyata setelah berkelana cukup lama di dunia khayalnya. Ino menghela napas lega. Setidaknya nada bicara Sasuke saat itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan amarah namun tetap membuatnya takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Wawancara berikutnya akan diadakan sebelum pertandingan dimulai kan? Aku akan sangat sibuk dan tidak yakin akan mengkhawatirkan reporter yang frustasi karena wawancaranya tidak berjalan baik termasuk kau." Ujar Sasuke santai.

Dahi Ino mengkerut seketika mendengar omongan santai tersebut keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak—"

"Ya ya. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau terlalu serius, pirang."

Usai berbicara demikian, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan mengulurkannya pada reporter pirang itu sebelum berbalik untuk pergi dari hadapan Ino.

"Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." Ujar Sasuke tetap mengulurkan tangannya yang terkepal.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya, bingung dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke. namun akhirnya ia segera tahu apa yang Sasuke inginkan dan melakukan hal serupa dengan pemuda itu lalu meninju kepalan tangan Sasuke.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum simpul, "kau juga."

Ino membalas senyuman Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat senang. Tapi disaat bersamaan perasaannya mendadak tidak enak karena mendengar suara samar seperti jepretan kamera. Persis seperti yang didengarnya saat berada di bengkel Sasuke. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tapi terlalu banyak orang hingga ia tidak tahu dari mana suara tersebut berasal. Ketika Sasuke mendapatinya memerhatikan sekeliling, ia menautkan kedua alisnya, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Kau melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Ino menggeleng, "tidak, aku hanya mendengar sesuatu seperti suara jepretan kamera."

"Seseorang sedang memotret keadaan di stadium ini?"

Permata biru laut Ino melirik Sasuke.

"Aku rasa banyak reporter lain yang berada di sini dan mendokumentasikan keadaan di sini," sahut Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Tapi aku rasa aku mendengar suara yang sama dengan suara saat aku terjebak badai dan menginap di bengkelmu."

"Saat itu sedang ada badai. Sepertinya itu tidak lebih dari suara angin." Sasuke menghela napas, "sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Setelahnya, Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ino tengah mempesiapkan bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk wawancara. Atasannya, Hatake Kakashi berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan menepuk punggungnya.

" _Good job_! Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau bekerja sangat keras," ujar pemuda nyentrik satu itu.

Ino tersenyum, "terimakasih!"

"Aku senang mendengar kabar kalau kau dapat mengatasi si Uchiha itu. Karena yang kutahu dia subjek yang cukup sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama."

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu melirik Kakashi sembari tersenyum simpul. Ia merasa bersyukur Sasuke bersedia diwawancarai olehnya, namun di sisi lain ia masih ragu dan bingung menghadapi pemuda itu. Setelah termenung sejenak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan atasannya, Ino tertawa—terpaksa.

"Ketika aku bertemu dengan asistennya untuk menyusun jadwal wawancara kalian, aku sempat terkaget dia memujimu," puji Kakashi sembari menepuk pundak Ino.

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Asistennya bilang kau adalah reporter yang baik, serius dan jujur," jelas Kakashi.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu." Ino tersenyum mendengarnya, begitupun Kakashi.

Sejurus kemudian Kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Ino dan berbisik, "karena itulah tidak salah aku sudah memberikan tugas wawancara ini padamu. Apalagi ketika kau berani memperkenalkan dirimu meskipun sudah ditolaknya dan memohon padanya untuk dapat kau wawancarai. Yang satu itu benar-benar ku acungi jempol."

Ino mendadak merinding, terkaget ketika mendengar Kakashi berbicara hal itu. Padahal ia tidak memberi tahu siapapun.

Setelah membisikan hal tersebut Kakashi tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Ino sebelum berbalik pergi ke mejanya, meninggalkan Ino yang terbengong. Tak lama kemudian tiga orang yang dikenali Ino datang mengelilingi meja kerjanya.

"Aku mendengarnya! Aku mendengarnya! Ya ampun kau dapat pujian!" Sahut Karin menggebrak meja kerja Ino, yang otomatis membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kau hebat Ino!" Ujar Hinata memeluk Ino dari belakang.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya Ino!" Puji Kiba sembari mengacungkan jempol pada rekannya itu.

Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum kaku ketika ketiga rekannya itu memberi selamat padanya. Sembari memikirkan apa yang harus diperbuatnya untuk mengatasi keributan yang dilakukan ketiga rekannya itu.

"Kalian ada apa?" Ujar Ino seraya menghela napas.

Karin tertawa, "kami dengar bahwa Hatake-san memujimu tadi! Ya ampun benar-benar hari yang luar biasa!"

"Kalian mendengarnya tadi? Ayolah, itu benar-benar memalukan!" Bagi Ino yang tadi itu bukanlah pujian.

"Tadi itu bukan hal memalukan, Ino! Bukankah hal langka Hatake-san memuji bawahannya?" Kiba memamerkan senyum lima jarinya pada Ino.

"Ayolah teman-teman, aku perlu berkonsentrasi sampai wawancara dan artikel ini selesai dibuat! Yang kalian lakukan ini membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi, tahu!" Protes Ino.

"Ino-chan, kau perlu sedikit bersikap santai. Sejak mewawancarai Uchiha Sasuke kami jarang melihatmu tertawa," ujar Hinata seraya merangkul Ino.

"Ah! Bagaimana sesudah kerja hari ini, aku traktir kalian yakiniku! Bagaimana?" Usul Karin, "berhubung kita sudah jarang pergi bersama."

Ino menghela napas, "maaf Karin, aku senang ajakanmu. Tapi masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan jadi hari ini aku akan lembur."

"Ino sayang, kau sudah dengar yang tadi Hinata katakan, bukan?" Karin memutar bola matanya, "jangan jadi orang yang kaku! Bersenang-senanglah sebentar. Pekerjaan itu bisa kau selesaikan nanti. Lagipula kau kan reporter hebat."

"Itu benar Ino! Sesekali kau harus bersantai!" Hasut Kiba.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Ino yang memegangi kepalanya, "sesekali kau singkirkan benda-benda itu sejenak, Ino-chan! Kau perlu menenangkan dirimu." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk tumpukan kertas di atas meja kerja Ino.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Ino-chan yang murung akhir-akhir ini," tambah Hinata.

Ino masih belum menjawab, ia hanya memandang balik ketiga rekannya yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Plus Karin yang menggelayut manja pada lengan kirinya.

Karin menghela napas karena terlalu lama menunggu jawaban Ino.

"Baiklah karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya dengan cepat lalu membantu Ino-chan mengerjakan pekerjaannya jadi dia bisa pergi bersama kita. Setuju?" Usul Hinata.

"Apa?! Teman-teman, kalian tidak usah melakukan itu! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Tolak Ino.

Ketiga rekannya saling berpandangan dan serempak berkata, "serahkan semua pada kami!" sembari mengangguk dan kembali ke meja masing-masing kemudian berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Dan Ino menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Reporter pirang itu melirik arlojinya, sudah pukul 3 sore. Ketiga rekannya kembali mengelilingi mejanya, dan tanpa ijin dari Ino, ketiga rekannya itu langsung meneliti tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya, membagi tugas untuk mengerjakannya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan Ino seperti yang sudah mereka katakan tadi. Sementara Ino kebingungan karena rekan-rekannya itu mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya tanpa menyisakan sedikit untuknya. Ino menepuk jidatnya. _Jadi sebenarnya itu pekerjaan siapa?_

Tapi Ino bersyukur memiliki rekan yang selalu membantunya, baik padanya dan selalu mendukungnya. Bahkan ketika Ino bertanya apakah di antara mereka ada yang butuh bantuan, mereka menolak dan menyuruh Ino untuk tetap diam di tempat dan beristirahat.

"Serahkan semua pada kami! Lagipula selama ini kau yang selalu membantu kami saat lembur!" Sahut Karin, tidak terima ketika Ino mengambil beberapa berkasnya untuk ia kerjakan.

"Tapi—" Belum sempat Ino melanjutkan perkataannya, Kiba sudah memotongnya.

"Ino, duduklah dan biarkan kami membantumu!" Seru Kiba sembari tersenyum.

Gadis Yamanaka itu menoleh ke arah rekannya yang lain, Hinata. Rekan indigo nya itu tersenyum lembut padanya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya—pekerjaan Ino.

 _Apa mereka benar-benar ingin sekali traktiran yakiniku sampai rela mengerjakan semua pekerjaanku?_ Ino membatin.

Seusai membantu—mengerjakan—semua pekerjaan Ino, mereka berempat pergi ke salah satu kedai Yakiniku di pusat kota.

.

.

.

"Kerja bagus teman-teman!" Seru Kiba seraya mengacungkan gelas berisi penuh bir dingin kesukaannya.

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau jadi pemimpinnya, heh?" Tanya Karin, tidak terima Kiba memimpin acara makan-makan mereka.

Melihat Karin dan Kiba berselisih, Hinata langsung menengahi, "sudahlah teman-teman jangan bertengkar!"

"Sudah seharusnya yang memimpin acara ini 'kan aku!" Ujar Karin, "aku yang mengajak kalian kemari huh!"

Melihat tingkah rekan-rekannya, Ino tertawa.

"Kalian semua sudah gila! Ayo kita mulai pesan saja!" Ajak Ino.

Mendengar tawa Ino, ketiga rekannya itu tersenyum.

"Akhirnya Ino-chan tertawa lagi," ujar Hinata.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Ino!" Seru Kiba sembari merangkul Ino.

Karin menepak lengan Kiba yang digunakannya untuk merangkul Ino, "modus kau! Dasar!"

Sekali lagi Ino tertawa melihat Kiba dan Karin bertengkar. Ino sangat merindukan saat-saat bersama mereka. Terlebih kini ia sudah jarang berkumpul dengan ketiga rekannya itu meski sekedar makan siang bersama karena pekerjaannya yang begitu menumpuk.

Hari menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, mereka berempat beranjak meninggalkan kedai yakiniku dan berpisah—pulang ke tempat masing-masing. Namun sebelumnya ia sempat mengobrol lebih lama dengan Karin karena apartemen keduanya satu arah dari sana.

"Omong-omong, sekarang kulihat kau menikmati pekerjaanmu ya." Ujar Karin.

"Benarkah?"

"Yup! Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kau bekerja terlalu keras. Apakah mewawancarai si Uchiha itu membuatmu kesulitan?"

"Sedikit—" Jawab Ino ragu.

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, katakan saja! Aku akan membantumu!" Karin mengerling pada sobatnya itu.

Ino tersenyum, "tentu saja. Terimakasih!"

"Ah! Jadi bagaimana kabarnya kau dengan si Uchiha itu? Kau bermalam di tempatnya 'kan? Jangan bilang tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian!"

"Aku bermalam karena badai dan angin puyuh kok!"

Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ayo katakan semua padaku!"

"Sungguh tidak ada apapun yang terjadi!" Dan Ino bertekad untuk tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang ciuman itu pada siapapun bagaimanapun juga.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartement, ia segera duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya kemudian menghela napas. Ia memikirkan pertandingan Sasuke yang diadakan besok dan ia harus mewawancarai Sasuke lagi. Kali ini Sasuke tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama asistennya. Gadis itu menerawang, memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

 _Aku harap Sasuke menang ..._

Di tengah renungannya, ia mendadak teringat akan suara yang didengarnya saat bersama Sasuke. Suara yang dicurigainya sebagai suara jepretan kamera.

 _Semoga itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Lagipula jika memang ada yang memotret kami, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Karena kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah._

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menghiraukan hal itu, ia bergegas membasuh dirinya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur untuk beristirahat. Meskipun ia ragu dengan yang dipikirkannya tadi dan takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya besok, ia mendadak yakin sesaat setelah membayangkan Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Ino terkekeh. Ia segera memejamkan matanya, berharap dapat menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan.

.

.

.

"Lama tak jumpa, nona Yamanaka!" Sapa asisten Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang segera dijabat Ino.

"Selamat pagi, senang bekerja sama dengan anda." Ino membungkukan tubuhnya, hormat.

Setelah berbincang sesaat dengan asisten Sasuke, Ino segera digiring masuk ke stadium untuk bertemu Sasuke. Sebelum memulai wawancara, sang asisten membisikan sesuatu pada reporter pirang itu.

"Saya harap anda tidak bertindak gegabah lagi seperti waktu pertama kau ingin mewawancarai Sasuke."

Ino meneguk ludah, "tentu tidak, saya tahu kelakuan saya saat itu sangat gegabah."

Asisten itu tertawa, "maafkan saya, nona Yamanaka. Saya hanya bercanda kok!"

Ino tersenyum kaku.

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai!" Seru si asisten sesampainya mereka di tempat persiapan _speedboat_.

"Saya akan kembali, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya urus sebelum pertandingan berlangsung," ujar asisten Sasuke sembari tersenyum yang dibalas Ino dengan anggukan kemudian beranjak pergi.

Kali ini indra penghidu Ino sudah tidak asing dengan bau oli dan bunyi mesin yang berisik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh stadium, banyak pembalap lain yang juga tengah memersiapkan _boat_ nya. Ino berdebar, ia tidak sabar ingin menonton pertandingan itu. Ia sangat bersemangat. Segera disiapkannya kamera untuk memotret momen-momen penting saat pertandingan. Seakan teringat akan sesuatu, matanya kembali meneliti seluruh stadium. Dari awal masuk, ia belum menemukan Sasuke. Ia kemudian berjinjit, dan memicingkan matanya untuk mencari Sasuke diantara pembalap lainnya. Perasaannya mendadak lega saat ia menemukan keberadaan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ino segera berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tapi ia berhenti sesaat memerhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu serius memersiapkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya. Ia tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati asisten Sasuke di sana.

"Maaf anda menunggu agak lama, nona Yamanaka."

Ino menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa."

"Oh! Kemarilah, saya akan mengajakmu keliling stadium." Keduanya berjalan beriringan memutari stadium, "setelah pertadingan berlangsung, orang-orang yang diijinkan untuk mewawancara terbatas. Dan waktu yang disediakan juga hanya sedikit. Bersyukurlah anda salah satu yang diijinkan untuk itu. Karena itu ikuti instruksi yang saya berikan."

Seusai memberi beberapa instruksi untuk Ino sembari mengajaknya berkeliling stadium, asisten itu kembali pamit pada Ino.

"Ada beberapa urusan lagi yang harus saya selesaikan, ketika anda selesai mewawancarai dan meliput, anda sudah boleh langsung pulang."

Ino mengangguk, "baiklah, saya paham."

Setelah asisten itu meninggalkan Ino sendiri, Ino segera meraih kameranya dan mengambil foto keliling stadium. Ia mengentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar pengumuman bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai dan peserta diharuskan untuk memersiapkan diri. Ino merasa atmosfir di sekitarnya mendadak tegang sekaligus bersemangat. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang bersiap di tempatnya meskipun ia mungkin tidak diperbolehkan untuk mewawancarai Sasuke sekarang, setidaknya ia dapat memerhatikan pemuda itu dan meliput kegiatannya di sana.

Sesampainya di sana, ia mendapati Sasuke sangat serius menekuni mesin yang ada di depannya. Ino mengambil beberapa foto Sasuke. Selama mengambil foto, ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya tanpa sadar. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Ino menyadari dirinya tengah diperhatikan. Akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah orang yang ia rasa sedang memerhatikannya, mata keduanya bertemu.

Orang yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Ino segera menghampirinya.

"Hey, aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya." Pemuda bermata semerah darah itu tersenyum simpul pada Ino, rambut kemerahannya terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari pagi itu, "siapa yang akan kau wawancarai hari ini?"

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, seorang pemuda lagi muncul di belakang pemuda berambut merah itu. Kali ini iris kebiruannya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut klimis keperakan.

"Hey Sasori! Aku belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya." Ujar si pemuda berambut klimis itu pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasori barusan.

Ino tersenyum kikuk.

"Akupun baru melihatnya, Hidan bodoh." Ucap Sasori datar namun kembali manis saat melihat ke arah Ino, "nona manis, siapa namamu kalau boleh tahu?"

"Aku—"

Belum selesai gadis itu berujar, ia merasa seseorang merangkulnya.

"Dia Yamanaka Ino. Reporter yang akan mewawancaraiku!" Didengarnya suara baritone seseorang yang tengah merangkulnya. Seseorang yang dikenalnya.

 _Sasuke?!_

 **TBC**


End file.
